Cardcaptor Ninja Sakura
by gogeta408
Summary: Stuck in a world away from home. She must gather the clow cards before it's too late. But with her new friend Naruto and two other ninja. Can she make it? And better yet, will she cope and survive this harsh world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to me and I thought, write it and see how people react. It wasn't going to be made... But, I had a brain wave for future ideas and I thought... What the hell, let's do a chapter. Hope you like it, it's a twist that will knock your socks off. I hope.

As I've said before, these are just one release chapters like ones before that have sprung to mind. Don't ask for the next chapter. You have been told.

XXXXXXX

_A village like none she'd seen before, a symbol she'd never seen before, she stood on a building in the night, looking at a large cliff with many faces upon it as cards fluttered through the sky as she stood in strange clothes, a small figure floating beside her._

It maybe a dream, but it will change the life she knows forever.

X X

Sakura glanced about the book shelves confused. She was sure she'd heard something making noises in her father's basement. Yet, nothing? How could that be? Turning round, Sakura was about to leave when she felt like something was calling her. Turning round she saw one of the books glowing and was drawn to it curiously. As Sakura pulled the book out, she flipped over the book to the cover and her eyes widen as she dropped her baton. The very book that was in her dream, the one that opened up to that strange world she saw. The latch unlocked and startled her to which she almost dropped the book. But held tight to the book while still nervous of what could happen.

When nothing did, Sakura opened the book to find large cards, picking the first up; Sakura looked at it curiously as she looked at the well detailed design. Sakura looked at the name, she wasn't very good with her English reading, but she knew some. "Win... Less?" Sakura shook her head as she turned round, that wasn't right. "Win..." Sakura spoke as she tried again to pronounce the card. Unaware of the sudden glow appearing at her feet. "Win...dy..." The card glowed and Sakura blinked before a tornado of wind kicked up. Sakura's eyes widen as she watched as the wind turned green as lighting flickered about her. "What's going on?"

Tingling in her right hand made glanced to it, to see the green lightning dancing on her hand and her body vanishing is it moved along. Sakura felt the tingling increase as she looked down to see her body vanishing before her. "H-help!" Sakura yelled in panic as he body vanished rapidly. "Tou-san! Onii-chan!" Sakura's calls faded as she vanished and the wind settled down. The only remain of Sakura left behind was the single scared tear drop that hit the floor.

"Man... I got the old man good with that technique..." The young blond male, Naruto Uzumaki spoke as he sat down. The large scroll rested beside him as the young male looked to the sky. "It should give me a good head start to learn one jutsu from here... Whoa..." Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the shooting stars. So many in one go too. "I've never seen so many..." Naruto blinked as he saw a sparkle, thought he may have thought it was in the sky, it was only inches from his face. So when it expanded and a girl flew out the light and both head butted one another. It wasn't the most welcomed greeting. "What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he lay on his back clutching his skull. That will leave a mother of a bruise.

"Ouch..." Sakura muttered as she set her book down and got onto her knees. "Wh-what happened?" Sakura glanced about at the forest as Naruto sat up and looked to the book. "Where am I?" Naruto looked to Sakura curiously.

"Who are you?" Sakura blinked and turned to come face to face by inches. Sakura fell back startled by the young male so close to her. Both stared at each other before Naruto raised an eyebrow, something felt odd. "Have we met before?" Sakura looked at the male for a couple of seconds. She didn't think so.

She would at least remember meet someone like this boy before her. The blond spiky hair, the blue eye, the whisker marked cheeks and the orange clothing and green goggles. "I don't think so? My names, Sakura Kinomoto... Um..." Sakura looked to the sky. "Where am I?" 'Why is it so dark out? It was still sunny minutes ago.

Naruto looked at the girl curiously, she wasn't wearing what he would call normal clothing to what he sees in the village. Black jumper, white skirt and socks with slippers on. And the two pairs of red beads in her brown hair. Her green eyes locked back onto his blue ones as Naruto sat back. "Well... You're in the forest's round konoha."

"Konoha?" Sakura muttered and Naruto nods. "How did I get into the forest? What's konoha and why are you here?" Naruto stared for several moments.

"Well... You just appeared out of no where... I was about to..." Naruto stopped as he remembered why he was out here. "That's right! Damn I almost forgot." Naruto called as he went for his scroll. "You'll have to excuse me; I need to pass this test..." Sakura looked confused as Naruto rolled out the large scroll. "Let's see, the first jutsu on this scroll is... Kage bunshin no jutsu..." Naruto groaned. "That's my worst technique! No matter... I'll do it this time!" Sakura sat dumb founded by the blond male and she stood and walked round to see what he was doing.

"What's the kage bunshin no jutsu, Naruto?" Naruto glanced over and smirked as he stood. Sakura sat down as Naruto walked some distance away.

"It's a ninja technique, you know..." Sakura stared blankly as Naruto grinned nervously. "Right?" Sakura looked at Naruto unsure.

"Well, not really." Naruto raised an eyebrow how could she know nothing of ninja stuff?

"Right... Well... Anyway, watch and be amazed!" Naruto called as he formed the seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" There was a blast of smoke and Sakura blinked as she looked at the second figure. Naruto grinned at her surprised stare. He turned to his clone and blinked while the other looked back at him. It wasn't a full clone, but to his amazement, it wasn't a dead one. Like a ghost...

'That's amazing...' Sakura mused to herself. She'd never read anything of ninja doing something like this. But to see an almost real copy, it was amazing to see.

"Okay..." Naruto spoke as he dispelled the clone. "Let's try again!" Naruto called out and a full clone appeared. But this time, Naruto was becoming more aware of the fact he was tied after two clones.

"You okay?" Both Naruto's looked at Sakura. "Just that... You seem a little winded..." Naruto nods.

"Yeah... I just noticed that... Maybe I missed something in the scroll..." Naruto sat down by the scroll as the other clone vanished. He studied the scroll for several seconds before he grinned and he summoned another clone. The clone formed a set of hand seals.

"Henge!" Sakura jumped at the call as smoke cover the clone before a copy of Sakura appeared.

"Hoe!" The clone bowed. "Sugoi... They can use techniques also? I thought it was an illusion..." The clone walked round Sakura as Sakura watched the clone curiously and Sakura put her hand out to see if it was solid. It was solid as her hand made contact. "This is so cool!" Naruto grinned as the clone vanished.

"Then I best continue, I want to master this jutsu before sensei shows up!" Sakura nods and sat down as Naruto picked up the scroll and rolled it up. "Hold onto this Sakura..." Sakura took the scroll and put it to her side. "Right!" Sakura sat cross legged with her back to the cabin as she watched Naruto form more and more clones. She had stood a couple of times and had gathered the book and put it to her side.

Naruto was really interesting to watch, to see his attitude to his training and to watch him learn this jutsu. While Naruto had been training, she asked Naruto a few questions.

Naruto was not normally so opened to someone new, even one that appeared before him like she did. But Sakura Kinomoto... There was something about her; part of him was saying they'd met before. But, he had no memory of it. She was nice and friendly and seemed to not know of anything of the area around him. Like she wasn't even from this world?

To Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki, while loud and energetic. Was determined and friendly, he had even explained how he had ended up where he was. She was happy the teachers were giving Naruto a second chance at passing. Naruto's efforts would not fail a second time.

But Sakura while she found it interesting to watch, Sakura could only look to the sky sometimes... She wondered if her family was worried about her. Hopefully she can get home once Naruto was finished and apologies for her disappearance.

As Naruto sat down tired, his ear's picked up something and Naruto turned to Sakura. "Quickly Sakura, hide for now. I don't want to know if there's a rule about not having someone help." Sakura nods and quickly scurried into the bushes and ducked down as an older male jumped down staring in a tired state at Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Finally found you Naruto..." Naruto stood grinning.

"You took your time sensei... But I did learn a jutsu from the scroll... I'll pass if I show you, right sensei?" Iruka blinked and stood up straight while looking confused at Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto? Pass what?" Naruto eyes looked on confused.

"You know... The test... If I learned a jutsu from this scroll and showed you, I'd become a genin." Iruka raised an eyebrow at this. Something wasn't right there.

"Who told you that? There's no such test..." Sakura frowned at that, did Naruto go through all that for nothing?

"B-but... Mizuki sensei said that there was a test, he told me about the scroll, and this location... Everything!" Iruka's eyes widen slightly, Mizuki!

Before the male could come up with something to get Naruto out of there, something cutting through the air alerted Iruka to the sound of kunai and he pushed Naruto aside from the cabin. "Look out!" Naruto body didn't even hit the floor before Iruka was rained upon by kunai and embedded into the wall. Sakura gasped but stayed quiet. What just happened? Naruto voiced that very question.

"Looks like you beat me here first... Iruka..." Naruto looked up to the tree branches to see a silver haired male standing there with two large shuriken. He was Naruto's sensei, Mizuki.

"I should have known..." Iruka muttered as he tried to pull the kunai loose but a kunai dug deep into the cloth of his arms and left him unable to move.

"Quiet Iruka... Naruto, give me the scroll and you'll pass!" Mizuki called. Naruto looked confused, what about the jutsu?

"Don't give it to him Naruto!" Iruka called. "Mizuki lied to you; he only wants the scroll for himself!" Naruto glanced between the two males. Mizuki laughed and Naruto's attention was drawn back to the silver haired male.

"Lied? You're one to talk... In fact..." Mizuki smirked as he looked at the confused young student. "Naruto! The whole village has been lying to you!" Iruka's eyes widen as he knew what Mizuki was about to do.

"Don't tell him Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Naruto looked to Iruka, now he wanted to know and Naruto stood as he looked at his silver haired teacher.

"Lying? About what?" Mizuki chuckled as he stood straight.

"See... Many years ago, there was a law made, a law made and focused on you Naruto... A law stated to never be told to anyone who wasn't there that day and was too young to remember clearly." Naruto stared blankly, a law about him?

"A law?" Mizuki nods as Naruto frowned. "What law?" Iruka yelled again not to tell, but Mizuki continued on.

"Remember the tale, how the great fourth hokage defeated the kyuubi no kitsune in combat?" Naruto nods. Like he would forget something his hero did. Mizuki smirked. "That... Was a lie." Naruto held his gaze as he wondered why someone would lie about how the fourth beat the strongest demon ever known. "The demon wasn't killed, it was sealed... Sealed..." Mizuki raised his right hand as he pointed it finger at Naruto. "In side you..." Naruto stepped back.

"What? N-no... Th-that can't be!" Naruto called as Mizuki laughed.

"Think about it Naruto! All those stares, the hated and feared gaze, why people shunned you from everyone else..." Naruto looked down as he held his head.

"No!" Mizuki smirked as he reached for a shuriken.

"Yes Naruto! You are the reason why they hate you, you took friends and family from them... You are the nine tailed fox!"

"Naruto!" Iruka strained out. "Don't listen to him! He's not telling the—"

"Truth Iruka?" Mizuki finished. "The truth is you hate the nine tailed demon more than anyone!" Mizuki sneered. Naruto looked to Iruka with pleading eyes. Iruka tried to respond, to tell Naruto it wasn't true, but Mizuki wasn't about to let the chunin have his chance as he began to spin the shuriken. "Even Iruka hates you Naruto!" Naruto's body slumped, the truth of it all... The shunning, the gossip and why he was treated like dirt. "No one can stand the sight of you!" Naruto clenched his fists.

Naruto had forgotten of his new companion still in the bushes. Sakura lay there listening; she didn't know what to think. That the person before her contained a demon... But she could tell this Mizuki was wrong about Naruto. He wasn't the fox demon. The person she sat and spoke with for most of the early morning, if what Naruto said was true when she asked of the time. He seemed nothing like it, he was too kind, too nice... He gave off this feeling that showed nothing but buzzing energy. Sakura looked to see Mizuki about to attack. Her mind raced as she looked to Iruka... Stuck and injured and was pinned to the cabin. And Naruto... 'Naruto...'

Naruto felt angry, he'd never felt so angry before and it scared him of the rage he felt. Mizuki pulled his arm back. "You're done your job Naruto... Die in piece!" With that he unleashed the large blade.

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka called. Naruto looked up; his body remained frozen as the shuriken got closer, he didn't scream, or tremble, or even shed a tear. He just stood there absolutely stunned. His vision blacked for a second and he hit the floor. The shuriken hit the tree with a thud.

"What..." Mizuki muttered. Naruto lay there still he registered a warm soft feeling on his body. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at the mass of brown hair. "Who are you?" The form shook and Naruto's mind raced as it just hit him.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as the girl gasped as she found herself in pain. Naruto blinked as he felt something on his leg, it felt like liquid.

"Naruto! She's injured!" Iruka's voice called out and Naruto turned to the shuriken. He could see blood dripping slowly from the blade edge. Sakura's form shook as she coughed, the bladed projectile had ripped along her back and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Sakura... S-sakura!" Naruto called as she slowly pushed herself up. "W-why?" Naruto muttered as he felt angry that she'd throw herself out like that. "Why did you do that? You don't even know me that well!" Sakura coughed as she held her gaze on the floor.

"I couldn't let you get hurt... O-or killed..." Sakura muttered as she found her whole body shaking, she'd never been hurt like this... It was something completely different. "Naruto..." Naruto stared at the girl as she smiled back. "You're not what he says you are..." Naruto blinked as he listened.

"But..." Sakura shook her head.

"You're too kind to be what he says you are..." Sakura muttered as her arm gave way and she collapsed. Naruto didn't care about the stares they were getting. Sakura, a girl who appeared out of no where... Showed no ninja skills at all and knew nothing about him. Recklessly put her life on the line to protect him. Even after hearing...

"Sakura..." Naruto muttered again. Sakura opened her eyes lightly. "Even after... You heard all that... It made sense to me... What Mizuki said..." Sakura took a breath, she felt tired.

"He said you contain the demon... True... It's scared me hearing that... I'm not... one to hear that sort of stuff... But... You're not what he says you are..." Sakura smiled again as Naruto looked on. "You're Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto looked down, how, how could she so freely say that to him.

"How can you be sure..." Sakura looked at Naruto.

"You're my friend... I can't sit on the side and watch a friend be treated like that..." Naruto closed his eyes at that word. Friend...

"Sakura..." Naruto opened his eyes, but found Sakura unresponsive. "Sakura..." Naruto spoke with worry as she didn't give another respond. "Sakura!" Naruto attention was too focused to see Mizuki strike while Naruto was distracted as he hurled kunai at the young male. But the kunai were deflected.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up as he looked at Iruka's back as he stood between Mizuki and them with a serious gaze. "Take the girl and the scroll back to the village... Get her to the hospital. Now!"

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto muttered as he looked at his weakened teacher. Iruka held his gaze on Mizuki.

"Naruto... She put herself out to help you... I don't know who she is... But right now, if I were you. I'd make sure she lived! Get going! We'll discuss this once I've dealt with this! Get going now! Don't stop for anything got it!" Naruto glanced to Sakura. "Naruto!" Naruto picked up Sakura's form and he rushed over to the scroll, without quick haste, he got the scroll onto his back and with Sakura in his arms, he made one last glance to Iruka before running off.

"Iruka! You fool! Why did you let him go! He'll just take that scroll and use it to get revenge. He won't care about one little human!" Iruka glared.

"Naruto is not the demon Mizuki! Yes, I hated the fox, but I don't hate Naruto. Naruto's a member of konoha. I'll put my life on the line to make sure he get's that girl to safety." Mizuki chuckled.

"You know she won't make it... You could tell as well right, that strike left to much damage. It would take a miracle to save her... She's as good as dead... Only a ninja could hold out longer than she will..." Iruka growled as he held his stance.

'Naruto... Hurry... If you're as fast as you are when you're out running ninja... You'll be damned to not put any energy left into getting the girl to the hospital...'

"This isn't good... Naruto now knows of his secret..." The third hokage muttered. "But he's following Iruka's word and heading back here... That girl... She may have just helped..." The third looked at the girl for several seconds. 'That girl...' The third looked up. "Tenzou, Kaze..." Two puffs of smoke appeared before him and two white cloaked anbu emerged. "Locate Naruto who is heading for the south gate, once there, Tenzou, head and aid Iruka against Mizuki and take any ninja in the search with you to give support. Kaze, make sure this girl is taken to the hospital. Do whatever you can to make sure that girl doesn't die." The two anbu nod and vanish. 'This girl helped Naruto... I will give my thanks by making sure you can talk to each other again...'

"Sakura..." Naruto spoke as he kept running. But it was difficult, the sun was just showing the forest clearly and he was sure he was getting close to the gate. "Please... Answer me Sakura..." Naruto spoke as he looked down. He stopped and crouched a second as he shuffled his form and put his hand to her neck. 'Just a little longer... Got to keep going...' Naruto stood and pushed on harder.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto looked up as two cloaked figures dropped down. He recognised the masks as anbu ninja. "Pass me the girl, I'm getting you guy's to the hospital now." Naruto blinked as the other anbu glanced to the shorter male.

"I'll head on now to aid Iruka-san... Naruto, keep that scroll on you till Hokage-sama comes to collect it." Naruto nods slowly as the shorter male walked up and crouched down before he checked her condition.

"Her pulse is weak..." The short male spoke as he reached into his pocket. "This might give her a fighting chance till we get her to a proper medic." He pulled out a small pouch and Naruto looked as he uncorked the pouch and poured the liquid into the girl's mouth. There was an instant response as the girl coughed and the anbu took the girl. "Come on..." Naruto stood for a moment as he turned to the way the anbu had gone. "Come on Naruto..." Naruto looked back.

"Wait a second! Sakura's books still at the area." The male huffed.

"A book can wait..." Naruto turned round and formed a hand sign. "What are you-?"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The clone burst from the smoke as it dashed into the forest. The anbu looked stunned before grabbing Naruto's shoulder and the three went up in smoke themselves.

X X

'Was it a dream?' Sakura's face scrunched up as she slowly came back to the world of the living. She tried to move, but her body ached and there was a weight on her right side. 'Why does it hurt so much?' Sakura slow opened her eyes to the white ceiling before her. 'Where am I? This isn't my bedroom...' Slowly moving to her left, she felt the pain along her back ache, which caused Sakura to flinch again. Looking down to where she was feeling all the weight, she spotted a mass of blond hair that looked like someone hacked away with a sword. The face was half covered but she made out the three defining marks on the cheeks. "Naruto...?" The door clicked and Sakura's vision was drawn to an elderly male walking in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake... Naruto's been quiet worried about you, and hasn't left your side almost all this time." Sakura stared at the figure for several moments while the elder smiled. "You must still be tired... You did loss quite a bit of blood from the attack. And suffered some internal damage... But we were able to fix it all in time..."

"Who are you sir?" Sakura muttered as she yawned. The elder walked round the bed and moved to the window.

"I am the third hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi..." Sakura stared confused at the elders back.

"Hokage?" The elder nods as he continued to look out the window.

"The leader of the village hidden in the leaf. Konoha..." Sakura took a breath and looked back to the ceiling. The elder turned back to the girl. He could see the sadness in her eyes, thinking of something no doubt to her situation. "Continue to rest, you're been out for a couple of days..." Sakura glanced back to the elder who chuckled. "I've never seen Naruto be so attached to someone. Even one who gave their life to protect him..." The elder gave a caring smile. "Naruto had a chance to become a genin, he showed that he could use a high level ninjutsu, but remained here and didn't come to get his license or even bother to take a headband to label himself a ninja." Sakura vision drifted to Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura closed her eyes as she thought of what Naruto had told her in the forest, why he was doing this test, why he wanted to become a ninja so badly. Yet, he stayed here...

"I'll make sure to have some food brought up. Just rest for now, okay young lady." Sakura glanced to the elder.

"Sakura... My names Sakura Kinomoto, sir." The third nods with a smile and walked to the door, but put a gentle palm on the blonds shoulder before leaving. As the door closed, Sakura lay back against the pillow. What was she to do?

She didn't know how long she was pondering for, but when she heard sounds and felt movement from her left, she glanced to Naruto who was slowly waking up. "Sakura..." Was the first words she heard.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto's eyes lit up as he sat straight and looked at the girl. Sakura smiled as Naruto grinned with a chuckle nervously. "Naruto..." Naruto stopped grinning as he looked at the girl whose gaze was on him. "Why did you..." Sakura stopped before shaking her head. She smiled at Naruto. "Thank you for saving me..." Naruto frowned.

"It was my fault you got hurt anyway Sakura... I was... I didn't know what to think." Naruto sighed as he glanced down, only to look to his palm as Sakura reached out for it which brought his vision back to her.

"Naruto... C-could you tell me more about yourself? I only still know so little about you... I... I don't care what that guy said. You are not what he said you are." Naruto glanced down and closed his eyes.

"It wasn't a very easy life... I was shunned by the village; they gossiped about me all the time behind my back and treated me like dirt... All because..." Naruto frowned. "All because the person I saw as a hero did this to me..." Naruto let out a tired breath. Sakura looked on sadly, but she didn't want to ask the next question, but...

"What about your family?" Naruto glanced aside as Sakura squeezed his hand. "Did they not comfort you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't have any family..." Naruto's eyes locked with Sakura's. "I can't really say I had friends either. Maybe sometimes when I was at the park, but not really a true friend to hang out with." Sakura lay back down.

"It must have been lonely..." Naruto didn't respond. "But..." Sakura smiled at Naruto. "I'll be your friend," those words seemed to hang in the air for so many moments for Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked unsure, it was something he'd never really been offered. Sakura nods and watched Naruto as he stood. Sakura blinked as Naruto ran up to the window. "Hey, Sakura..." Naruto glanced back as Sakura stared at the blond male confused as Naruto grinned. "Want to see konoha? I'll take you to the roof." Sakura blinked, before nodding. She really wanted to see the village.

"Sadly, I can't have her leaving her bed just yet." Both turned to see a white cloaked figure with a white mask. It was the shorter of the two anbu. "Sakura-san's still recovering Naruto-san."

"But..." The anbu shook his head and Naruto frowned. Sakura glanced over to Naruto.

"That's okay," Naruto looked up. "I'll see it when I've recovered, I probably won't see much from the top of the hospital anyway." The anbu nods.

"Are you feeling better now miss. You did take a nasty injury." Sakura nods. "I'll make sure to have the food brought up with something to drink. You're probably hungry anyway." Sakura glanced down.

"Maybe a little." The male nods and walked to the door. Sakura blinked, how did he get inside without them hearing the door?

It was a quiet wait, both sat quietly for a while. Naruto was busy thinking while Sakura rested as she still felt tired, though the mark on her back was healed, the pain still lingered nearly every time she moved. But the door opened and a doctor walked in, Naruto was asked to leave the room for the time being while the doctor checked Sakura. To Naruto's surprise, Iruka was standing outside the door.

"Sensei?" Iruka smiled.

"Come, you haven't been home in three days and you could do with getting yourself cleaned up and some food." Naruto glanced back to Sakura's room. "She'll be fine Naruto. She won't disappear." Naruto looked to the male and followed.

X X

"Seems everything is all clear Kinomoto-san..." The doctor stated as she finished. "Just rest for the time being and I'll inform hokage-sama." Sakura nods and the doctor stood and left. Sakura waited, but Naruto didn't come back through the door. Sakura wondered where Naruto had gone, but as the door opened she glanced back up.

"Naruto?" The white cloaked anbu walked through and Sakura looked down.

"Uzumaki-san has been seen to for the time being Kinomoto-san... I'm also here to bring the food... Sorry about the lateness, but the doctor wouldn't allow it till after she'd checked." The anbu set the plate down by the bed. "I'm also to inform you that you'll be sent some new clothing as the ones you were wearing were damaged. Also... There is a book that belongs to you. The clow, correct?" Sakura nods. "It's with hokage-sama. Once you're ready, I'll take you to his office."

"Can Naruto come?" The anbu nods.

"I'll make sure to fetch him, but I'm sure that's not needed." Sakura watched as the anbu left and sighed as she lay back down. Everything that had happened, she could never say she was dreaming. Even if she hoped she was.

When the door opened again, a taller male in the same white cloak with a different mask walked in with a young woman. "This lady here will help with your clothing... You're in no hurry. But don't take too long." Sakura nods and glanced nervously the lady who watched the anbu leave. She smiled at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Sakura... Now... Let's go about getting measurements and outfits lined out to try on." Sakura sat there for several moments before wondering how her friend Tomoyo is currently. No doubt they're all looking for her, if it had been a few days now.

X X

"I see..." Sarutobi muttered as he leaned back as Kaze stood before him and told him so interesting facts. The aged elder sat there pondering for several moments. "So she can use magic you say?" Kaze nods.

"Sir, I do respect you, so please respect my skill at being able to sense when one can use mana." The elder sat back.

"Forgive me for that Kaze-kun... But... Naruto also?" Kaze nods.

"I know it's strange, but I know I felt something when I grabbed that boys shoulder. And standing in the room with them this morning. I'm very sure of it; thought Naruto's is far smaller, while Sakura's is quiet small itself." The elder sat there calmly and took a few moments to think. "Sir... If you wouldn't mind..."

"Kaze... I know what you're about to ask, but I don't think I could. Naruto is right now still up for kakashi's team who requires one more for a complete squad. And from what I know, Sakura is not a combat person. It would be wrong to put this on her." Kaze nods.

"I understand sir, but he also requires teammates. I'm still ready to take a team myself. Sakura and Naruto will fit in fine with him." Sarutobi sighed. "Hokage-sama..." The elder eyed the anbu for several moments.

"... Kaze, give me time to think on it. I'll give you the answer tomorrow morning. Now, find Tenzou and escort Naruto and Sakura here please." The anbu nods.

"Of course..." Without a sound, he vanished in a thick puff of grey smoke. The elderly leader sat back and thought of what to do now.

X X

Naruto stood outside the hospital; he'd been told that Sakura would be coming out... He was glad she was better, even after what happened a couple days ago. While he paced, he wondered what he'd do... Guess he'd have to take the ninja exam again... Or, was that it for him? Would his chances finally be up?

"You'll make yourself a hole pacing like that..." Naruto looked to Iruka who was watching the young student curiously. The chunin chuckled. "Its quiet odd seeing this side of you Naruto. Almost like you've been replaced by someone else." The male chuckled as Naruto glanced aside.

"I'm just worried that's all..." Iruka smiled lightly as he watched. It was so different to see Naruto react this way. Naruto was showing a whole other self. The chunin glanced to the door as it opened.

"Hey Naruto..." Naruto turned with a grin with his eyes closed as he put his hands behind his back.

"Hey Sakura..." Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at the change to the girls clothing. While she had been able to keep her hair beads. Sakura stood with moss green long sleeve shirt with a long white skirt and wore normal foot ware. "Glad to see your out." Sakura nods as a puff of smoke erupted beside the group. Kaze stood and glanced to Tenzou.

"I'll be taking back over now sempai..." Tenzou nods and vanished while Kaze waved the pair to follow him. Iruka followed in toe, it was a bit odd following an anbu through konoha. Even for Iruka, since anbu are not normally known to be out in the open. So it got a few stares from people as they walked in silence.

Sakura stared amazed by the village, it looked so... Peaceful, it had no cars or roads... They had horse and carts yet the village had electricity. It was like looking at a world between the modern age and time just before the automobile. Sakura's vision gazed up and she stopped. Naruto was the first to notice. "What's wrong Sakura?" The anbu and Iruka looked at the girl also before Sakura looked back to the three.

"N-nothing... Just amazed by the cliff face..." As they walked, Iruka began a short explanation of the cliff face with the hokages faces on it. But Sakura's mind was on other things. That was the same cliff in her dream, just before she came here. Looking at the small lanterns, they had that symbol also...

But how could she have dreamed of this and know what it looks like if she had never been here? But something made her wonder, Naruto had asked if they had met before? Had they? Could that be the reason as to how she knew what this was... But, how was that possible? She would have remembered right? Sakura stayed quiet all the way till they reached the hokage building, the anbu turned to them and with a short nod to Iruka, vanished again. No doubt was watching nearby... The chunin lead the pair inside and through the hall to the main office. The elder smiled as they entered.

"Good to see you're walking about Sakura-chan... How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better sir..." Sakura muttered before she noticed the book on the desk. "My book." The elder held it up as Sakura walked up and was handed it back.

"It's an interesting book Sakura-chan." Sarutobi commented as Iruka looked at the village elder.

"What's it about?" The hokage smiled.

"I don't know, the book wouldn't open. The lock is shut tight... Naruto... You said the book was open, correct?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Well... It was... But the latch snapped shut when I wanted to see what was inside..." The elder nods and looked to Sakura.

"Would you mind trying to open the book Sakura?" Sakura looked at the book hesitantly. "Also, I would like to ask you a few questions as to how you ended up out in the forest." Sakura nods slowly. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Sakura nods.

"Well... As I said sir, my names Sakura Kinomoto and I live in Tomoeda, Japan," the hokage nods as he noted this down. "With my Tou-san and Onii-chan..." The hokage looked to Sakura for a second before noting her not mentioning her kaa-san and noted that as passed on.

"Could you explain how you came to be in the forest Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods while Naruto and Iruka remained silent. While Naruto didn't know anything called Japan. He was guessing it must be somewhere beyond the land of fire. While Iruka had no idea what japan was, he pondered that it must be overseas somewhere.

"W-well... I came home after school and I heard this noise in my basement... But when I checked, there was nothing there. But this book..." Sakura spoke looking at the red book in her hands. "It was glowing, I drew it from the shelf and it opened..." Sarutobi looked on interested as Sakura continued the story. "I read a card and... There was this whirlwind of green wind... And... I began to vanish and I ended up... Well..." Sarutobi nods.

"Naruto explained of the head colliding event when I asked him of how you ended up with him. Yet I'm still curious... Hm..." The elder sat back and his features saddened. "Sakura..." The elder spoke as he sat forward. "I don't think you'll be going home." Sakura looked shocked by what he said. "It's not that we're going to keep you here... It's just I don't think you can go home..."

"H-how come...?" Sakura stammered.

"Sakura... In all my time in this world... I've been and seen all sorts of things throughout my ninja life. I've never heard of japan... It's not anywhere I've heard or read on... But..." The elder took a moment. "What I do know... Is that you are not from this world."

"Huh?" Was the resound response from all three in the room.

"Sakura... I believe you've come from one dimension to another..." Iruka felt he needed to ask something at this point.

"Hokage-sama... What do you mean by another dimension? Is that even possible?" The hokage's gaze fell on Iruka. Giving a short nod, the elder returned his gaze to the girl.

"I do believe it is true... Remember, kuchiyose no jutsu works on taking someone or something from one location to the next. I do think that something with that book, has brought you, Sakura, to this world..." Sakura looked at the book before she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Sakura..." Naruto spoke up as Sakura stood there. "Hey, cheer up!" Naruto called. "I promise we'll get you home Sakura."

"Naruto..." The elder spoke. "While it is nice to say that... I really wouldn't want you to get the girls hopes up..." Sakura let the book fall from her grasp as it bounced to the floor, the latch snapped open as it fell at her right.

"Oji-san! You can't just say she won't be going home... If you won't help her, I will. I'll help her get home." Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Arigatou Naruto... But... You shouldn't have to try something that might be impossible..." Naruto looked on at Sakura's back with a confident smile.

"As you said, it might be... But I'm willing to take that small chance. I'll get you home; after all, I'm your friend, friend's help each other right." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou..." The book glowed and the light blinded everyone in the room. Sakura stepped back startled as Iruka, Naruto and Sarutobi covered their eyes.

"Why's it so bright?" Naruto called out as the light vanished instantly. The group stared on as a small light appeared on the books cover. Slowly a small winged creature began to rise from the book and everyone looked on curiously as it got up to above Sakura's head. It opened its eyes.

"Konnanichiwa!" The small creature called out excited as the group round it stood dumb founded.

"O-osaka accent..." Sakura muttered, also dumb founded by the sudden display of energy. The small winged creature smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Well the books been in Osaka for so long it's gained the accent... Hey!" The small creature called as Sakura took the thing out of the air and began to see if it was real. Breaking from her grasp it floated back.

"I'm no toy! I'm the mighty beast of the seal! Keroberos!" Sakura looked on blankly.

"Seal? Keroberos?" The small creature nods as the book rose. It flicked open behind Keroberos.

"It's my job to protect the cards in this book..." Keroberos said looking to the few cards in it and turned back to Sakura. Realising what he just saw, he turned back to the book. "Nani! Wh-why are there so few cards? Where have they gone? What happened?" Sakura looked on nervously.

"Um... Well... Um... You see..." Sakura spoke as Keroberos turned back to her. "See I had one of the cards called windy." Keroberos nods as Sakura glanced down not making eye contact. "I read the name... And... Um..."

"What?" Keroberos asked. Sakura looked up as she chuckled nervously.

"I was taken to a whole other dimension; the cards in there are what remain." Keroberos blinked for several seconds.

"Nai-ya!" Keroberos yelled as Sakura looked down again. Keroberos sighed as he looked at the girl before crossing his arms. "Guess we'll have to round them up..."

"Excuse me Keroberos-san..." Keroberos turned to the third hokage. "But could explain what it is that is missing?" Keroberos floated over to the desk with the book in toe.

"It's quite simple; there are 52 magical cards in this book... All are unique and have different powers. If left alone a great catastrophe will befall the world." Keroberos stated as the book landed on the desk and several cards floated out. "Let's see what we still have..." Keroberos muttered as the cards landed flat on the table. "The little... The big... The dash... The jump and the fight..." Keroberos blinked and turned back to Sakura. "Where is the windy card?" Sakura jumped surprised, what did happen to it?

"I... I don't know..." Keroberosu stared at the girl. "I spoke the windy card and then I ended up in a forest... I don't know what happened of the windy." Sakura turned to Naruto. "D-did you see any cards about?" Naruto shook his head as he thought back.

"Not that I remember... I remember seeing shooting stars... Then you appeared in a flash of light... The book hit the floor as I landed on my back... You landed on me... I can't remember if I saw it... What does it look like?" Keroberos spoke up before Sakura did.

"The card would have portrayed a woman wrapped in wings... With a back..." One of the cards floated up and spun round showing the back. "Like this..." Naruto walked up and shook his head. Keroberos eyed Naruto for several seconds. "Well, at least we know the cards are here in this world with us... But..." Keroberos sighed and looked to the elder. "I need time to see if I can find them. You two..." Keroberos called pointing at Naruto and Sakura. "I'll want to speak to you two later..."

"How much time would you require?" Sarutobi asked Keronberos as the small beast of the seal turned to him.

"About an hour maybe... That will give me a fair time... Plus..." Keroberos hushed his voice and Sarutobi nods.

"Iruka... You can return to your duties, but don't speak of what has happened here... Naruto, Sakura..." Both looked at the elder as Iruka left. "You may do as you please for the time being. But I want you two back here later." Both nod.

"Okay oji-san! Come on Sakura... I'll show you round the village." Sakura glanced to Naruto then to Keroberos and the hokage before following. As the door closed behind them, Keroberos gave the hokage a serious gaze.

X X

"What do you think of Konoha so far Sakura?" Naruto asked as he walked about the village with the girl. Sakura glanced to Naruto with a smile.

"It's nice here; it's not like where I live... It sort of makes me think I'm living in a point of history back before my time." It seemed so... Earthly in konoha... She wondered just how a world like this sustained itself with a half modern and aged life style. "Where next Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously as Naruto looked up as if the sky held the answer. A smile came to Naruto's face.

"Let's go eat... I'll show you the best place in konoha!" Naruto took Sakura's wrist. "Come on!" Sakura stumbled as she tried to keep up, while it seemed such a peaceful place, she also knew it wasn't as such from what happened. She wondered how such a village went about with a life like that around it.

Naruto for himself felt confused, ever since the girl appeared before him a few days ago. He's felt compelled to stay close and make sure she's okay. Plus... Part of him wanted to make sure she didn't disappear, she had said she was his friend, no one had ever said that to him. Sure he had some of the students to prank with... Or play at the park with... But they had never been a friend, he'd only been there in hopes of joining in and they left without a word when they had to go home.

This girl... To Naruto was someone important to him and with her current condition. He'd make sure she was happy and he would get her home. He'd be damned if he didn't do his best to find away to get her home. His eye lit up as his favourite food store came into view. "There it is... Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto chirped running up. The pair stopped outside with Sakura slightly out of breath. She maybe athletic, but she was not one hundred percent yet. "Oji-san! Ayame-onee-chan!" Naruto called as the pair walked in, Naruto let his grip go and both sat down. Sakura glanced about as an older brunet walked into the room with a smile.

"Hey there Naruto..." She looked at Sakura and Ayame gained a curious smile. "Who's your friend?" Naruto glanced to Sakura, Sakura looked to Naruto before she realised he was wanting her to say.

"My names Sakura Kinomoto... Nice to meet you... Um..." Sakura glanced to Naruto, was this Ayame? The teen smiled.

"Names Ayame, nice too meet you Sakura..." The teen turned to Naruto. "Tou-san's going to be a minute... He's just sorting stuff out back... So... What can I get you both?" Sakura looked for the menu which was in a holder on the counter.

"I'll have Miso ramen..." Naruto spoke as he glanced to the young girl. "What about you Sakura?" Sakura looked at the menu for several minutes, though this wasn't because she couldn't decide. She'd been thinking...

Everyone spoke the same language... And the writing was also the same... Guess she was lucky to have landed in a world where she and those could understand one another... "Sakura?" Sakura looked to Naruto. "You okay? You've been staring at the menu for a few minutes..." Sakura looked to Ayame who was giving a mock annoyed look at the time she'd been waiting. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Seafood ramen... I-is that okay?" Ayame nods.

"Seafood ramen?" An older male spoke as he walked in from the back. He wore the chef clothing as he grinned at the pair. "That's a rare request... But not one I can't do... What was the other order Ayame?" Ayame gave Naruto's order and the chef got to work.

"So," Ayame started as she rested on the counter looking at Sakura. "You new to konoha? Just that I've never heard of any one called Kinomoto in the village... And we tend to deliver to a lot of people around here." Sakura looked down, how should she explain her situation.

"She's not from around here." Naruto spoke as Sakura's head turned to the blond. "S-sakura... Um..." Naruto muttered as he tried to come up with a believable lie to keep what he knows under wraps. Sakura looked down; she had to come up with something quickly. She wasn't a person to lie, but she didn't know how to explain she was from another world.

"I'm an orphan..." Naruto blinked and his headed to Sakura stunned. Sakura glanced to Naruto before looking back down. "M-my... Tou-san... And Onii-chan... They disappeared when ninja attacked our cart... We were on our way here when..." Sakura clenched her skirt, she hoped that would be enough, she hoped they believed it, she just threw it together from things she saw and what had happened. "N-Naruto didn't want to say... B-but... He'd found me a few days ago... I... I escaped the attack but... I was injured by one of the ninja. I don't know what happened to them but..." Ayame frowned as Sakura held a sad look. Though this wasn't part of the lie, she felt genially sad, that she missed her family... And thinking back to what was said about Naruto that night.

"I didn't mean to bring up that... Gomen..." Ayame glanced to Naruto. "I guess that's why you haven't been seen for a while then... Heh... Even though you're not a ninja, you're still helping those who need it..." Naruto glanced down. He felt like he'd lied also, yet... It was mostly true; Naruto had helped Sakura when Mizuki had wounded her.

"Yeah..." Naruto finished as Ayame glanced between the pair who had gone quiet. She left them be and went about keeping the area tidy and seeing to new customers.

"So there you are Naruto..." Naruto flinched and Sakura wondered why as she turned to the voice. A brown haired male with red fang marks on his cheek walked in with a small dog on his head. "I'm surprised you're actually not hiding in your apartment having failed again... Hehe... Bet you wanted this..." The male stated taping his head band. Sakura looked at it and remembered the others who she'd seen wearing it. Naruto clenched his fist a second.

"Quiet dog breathe... I'm here with my friend to get something to eat. So leave me alone Kiba." Naruto sighed as he rested his head in his hands. He didn't want to be reminded; he wanted to get the head band... But he wanted to make sure Sakura was okay. His friend came first, not the ninja title.

Kiba smirked at Naruto, the class idiot that had claimed to one day become hokage... Was now never able to become a ninja. "Like you would have made it to ninja rank anyway... You were always the clown and lowest of the class... How you kept all the way through and not decided to give up anyway still makes me wonder. Well... At least you're making friends with civilians..." Sakura looked annoyed; this Kiba person was being rather harsh.

"Leave Naruto alone Kiba..." Sakura spoke as the males gaze turned to her. "It's my..." Naruto quickly realised Sakura was about to put a lie on a lie.

"Sakura..." Sakura stopped. "Don't worry... I couldn't do the one jutsu needed to pass... It's my fault okay. You don't need to help..." Naruto looked forward as Ayame walked up and set the ramen down. Sakura looked at Naruto sadly, if she hadn't show up. Naruto would be a ninja... But... Looking at her ramen, Sakura wondered. Could Naruto have been dead instead? If she hadn't turned up, could the large metal star have...

Kiba shrugged. "Whatever..." But he then smirked. "It's just like we all knew... A failure to the end..." Naruto sighed as he tried to eat. Sakura glanced to Naruto; she could see he wasn't trying to react.

"Kiba-san..." Sakura spoke as the male glanced to her. "Please... Leave Naruto alone... Its hurts knowing what he already knows... Just don't make it worse for him. He's been fine with it and you've come and ruined his meal... Would you want someone to come do that to you..." Kiba sighed, and looked away.

"Fine... I'll leave him be..." Sakura smiled and glanced to Naruto. But she frowned as she noticed Naruto's lack of interest in his food. It wasn't till she saw the small drop on Naruto's nose did she see how bad it was affecting Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked to Ayame who was looking at Naruto worried. "Want some ramen to go?" Naruto didn't respond as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Naruto..." Ayame glared daggers at Kiba and the male turned away trying not to look scared. Naruto set his chop sticks down.

"Thanks for the meal... Is it okay if I pay for it later?" Ayame looked on; he hadn't even had a firth of his bowl.

"It's on the house for you and Sakura..." The chef spoke.

"Arigatou..." Naruto muttered as he left, Sakura quickly jumped down and followed behind Naruto. As they left Ayame looked at Kiba and smirked as she quickly wrote something down. She set it down before the boy.

"What's this?" Kiba asked.

"You're bill... You've just been kind enough to pay for their meal." Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Nani!"

X X

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke walking along side Naruto as they walked long the stream bank. "Let's head back to the hokage... I'm sure we're supposed to go back by now..."

"You go on..." Naruto muttered. "You know the way back..." Sakura frowned before looking at the park.

"Want to go on the swings?" Naruto stopped as Sakura looked at the blonds back. "Come on... It'll be fun..." Sakura stated taking his hand. "I'll push..."

"Will you stop it..." Naruto muttered and Sakura looked on sadly as her smile died. "I know your trying... But, what would have been fun would have been earning my ninja title..."

"But... You could have... But you..." Sakura glanced away.

"I did... But..." Naruto started to walk and Sakura looked at Naruto sadly and followed him. They walked down some steps and stopped at the edge of the small dock by the lake. Naruto stood there just looking out over the lake. Sakura stood behind Naruto, the wind brushed by as Naruto kept his focus on the lake. "I wanted to be a ninja so badly." Sakura looked on as Naruto looked down.

"Then... Why didn't you... Why did you stay with me when the hokage offered you the chance?" Naruto glanced back before looking forward.

"I don't know... But... I think it was because of you..." Sakura blinked confused. "I've never had any friends Sakura... But... You said you'd be my friend when you heard what Mizuki said. You saved me when I was about to die... No one had... Or maybe would have..." Naruto stated sadly. "So... When you were in hospital... I stayed because... Maybe I was scared you'd disappear..." Naruto turned to face the girl. "I was scared I'd lose my first friend."

"Naruto..." Sakura glanced aside; she didn't know how to answer that.

"I was also angry... I was angry at myself... Because I was angry at you..." Sakura looked up to Naruto confused and surprised. "Because I could have been a ninja. I didn't go because of you... I was angry when Kiba reminded me... And I was angry at myself for feeling that way... When I know it wasn't your fault." The pair remained quiet for a second before Naruto continued. "I'm facing new things I didn't before... I'd wanted a friend and you appeared in front of me... I guess I just wanted to keep that bond and not lose it."

They stood in silence, Naruto because he didn't know if he says anything now to step round the talk. Sakura stayed quiet because she didn't know how to speak after hearing that. The sound of a small explosion drew the pair's attention to the anbu called Kaze appear from the grey smoke. "I've been sent to find you, you're both late."

"Gomen..." Both muttered before the anbu teleported the pair back to the office. Keroberos was sat eating ice-cream while the elder was busy reading a book.

"I've found Sakura and Naruto for you hokage-sama..." Kaze spoke before turning to leave. The hokage set his book down before looking at the anbu.

"Kaze... Wait there a moment..." The anbu stopped at the door and glanced back. "I think I'll be making that choice you asked about." The anbu turned round curiously as both Naruto and Sakura stood looking at the hokage. "Now..." The elder started. "I've been talking with Keroberos here, and as far he can tell he can't find the location of the clow cards... But, the problem is he needs someone to capture them."

"Capture them?" Sakura spoke curiously and Keroberos nods and pointed at Sakura.

"You Sakura... Are going to become the cardcaptor and capture all the cards you released."

"Hoe!" Sakura spoke surprised. "B-but... I-I don't know how to capture them... M-maybe someone else sh-should..." Keroberos shook his head.

"No, you are the one who opened the book, which shows you have magical powers. I want you to capture each one of the remained cards."

"But... I'm just a 4th grader... I can't go about catching cards... I-I mean someone like Naruto... H-he would do better than I could." Keroberos glanced to Naruto who was looking at Sakura.

"Maybe... Now, Sakura..." Sakura looked at Keroberos curiously. "Please stand... Over there..." Sakura nods and did so as Keroberos flew over to the book. Sakura didn't seem to pick up anything odd, so this would make it easy for the guardian. Sakura stood a meter from where the book was as Keroberos land on it. Slowly he began to glow and everything round the pair faded out, thought while they stood there, Keroberos and Sakura were still visible to the three round them. "Key of the seal, there is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl, her name is Sakura." A small orb of light appeared from the lock of the book and floated up to Sakura as she looked on nervously. "Oh, key, grant her the power! Release!" The orb explodes in light and once again everyone was forced to cover their eyes.

The small key turned into a short staff as a large seal appeared beneath and Keroberos called for Sakura to grab hold of the short staff and as she did it grew as Keroberos cheered at the birth of the next cardcaptor. Sakura stared blankly for several second at what had just happened. "Hoe?" Sakura yelled surprised while everyone couldn't believe how trusting she was to have been ensnared by that trick. "K-keroberos! I... I can't be a cardcaptor!" Keroberos smiled at the girl.

"You'll enjoy it Sakura... Think of how cool it'll be..." Sakura growled. The hokage coughed, time to get on track before an argument breaks out.

"You may settle the matter later Keroberos-san, Sakura-chan... Now..." The hokage reached into his draw. "Naruto, Sakura..." Both blinked and reached out as the hokage threw them something. Sakura blinked before looking at the blue fabric and then at the metal plate.

"A headband!" Naruto called out surprised as Sakura looked over confused. "B-but..." The hokage smiled.

"Let me explain. Sakura... Though you might find it odd... You have a role to play, but I won't just leave it in the hands of you and Keroberos-san here. Kaze... I want you to sign this form..." Sarutobi stated putting the paper down. Kaze walked up and read the paper. "Naruto, you and Sakura will be assigned on the same team. Since you are both well acquainted with each other now... But, though you are young Sakura. I will be making sure not to have you put in an environment that will endanger you. You are not a ninja and have not ability to use chakra... Kaze will be assigned as your sensei as he is the only one of two in konoha who can use magic." Kaze stood straight and handed the form over.

"You can use magic?" Sakura asked Kaze. The male nods as he held out his palm and a fire vortexes in his grasp. "Hoe..." Sakura gasped as both looked on. The fire faded and the male looked to the hokage and the elder nods.

"Inform their third teammate. And Naruto..." Naruto looked back to the elder. "Make sure you and Sakura are at the academy for 9 o'clock. You'll both meet your team there..." Both nod before Naruto realised something.

"Where is Sakura staying oji-san?" Sakura blinked as she realised she didn't have anywhere to go. The hokage smiled.

"While you two have been walking about..." The hokage reached into his pocket and threw something to Naruto. Upon inspection, it was a key. Naruto looked up confused. "You're old apartment would not suffice with two people. I've made arrangement to have you moved to a new location... You've lived quiet well on your own Naruto. But I feel you could do with a new place. All your items have been moved and also, I've had spare clothing settled for young Kinomoto-san. Till you can find a way home, you'll be a resident of konoha." Sakura blinked surprised. "I'll just need you to fill in a form and all will be sorted..." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama..."

X X

As Naruto and Sakura walked along the hall, Keroberos rested on Sakura's shoulder as Sakura held the book at her side. Naruto was both nervous and excited. He was going to living in a new place, though he had lived in that apartment since he was 7... He liked the idea of living in a new apartment. But, he was also nervous for one other reason... He was living with someone else.

Sakura was also nervous... She was being treated so kindly by the hokage to allow her as a residence in his village. She was living with a boy a bit older than her she was sure. In fact... She never did ask of his age. "Naruto..." Naruto stopped and glanced to Sakura. "Um... How old are you?" Naruto blinked, he didn't expect that question.

"Um... Twelve... I'll be thirteen in October..." Sakura smiled. So they had the same year set up... Or was it a bit different? "What's yours?"

"April 1st... I'll be eleven then..." Naruto nods and turned back down the hall. Sakura followed behind while Keroberos remained ever quiet on her shoulder. Both walked till they stopped outside the door. Sakura glanced to Naruto; he didn't seem to want to open the door. "Naruto..."

"It's weird..." Naruto started as he stood there. "I'd always wanted to have somewhere new to live... It's just strange that I'm now living in a place with someone... It sort feels different having lived alone for so long." Sakura looked at the blank stare that Naruto held on the door.

"Yeah... It's odd for me, in a sense; I'm living on my own from my family now. Even if it's with someone else... Though, I've managed before, we took up roles in keeping our home tidy..." Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"Roles?" Sakura nods.

"We'd take up a different chore, sometimes swap with another to give us some free time but take on more for the one next week or so... So everyone does their fair share and not to put too much on one person." Naruto looked back to the door.

"Oh right... That doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Naruto muttered as he reached into his pocket for the key. The quiet hall seemed to carry the noise forever as Naruto unlocked the door. For both it was a new experience to the pair of them. "Let's see what the place is like." Naruto said grinning as they entered.

The place was bigger than before, it has two bedrooms close to the front door. One on either side, that opened up to the kitchen on the left and the bathroom just opposite with the hall reaching the lounge/ dinner combo that also connected to the kitchen, a balcony at the end opened up the village.

It was their place to live now, and Naruto found that both exciting and scary. As they parted and looked about, Sakura went to see the bed rooms. Both seemed to be the same size, the bath room was small but it wasn't too small to get round in. It was probably the only down side of the whole place with the small bathroom.

"Kitchen's stocked up! Oji-san must have got food in." Naruto called out as Keroberos sat on the arm of the sofa with the clow book resting on the small table by the fire place, they're apartment was on the top floor, so it got a great view of the village. Sakura walked in and looked about the kitchen while Naruto was busy digging through the cabinets.

"Hungry Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto stood straight with a pack of instant ramen. His stomach growled and Sakura chuckled. "I can cook something up if you want?" Naruto blinked several times before looking to Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura nods as Naruto smiled and gave a short nod. "Okay..." Naruto looked back at the instant ramen and put it away. "Mind if I watch?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't mind at all." Naruto grinned.

"Great! I could do with learning something new to cook. So... What we eating?" Sakura smiled.

"Omelettes..." Naruto watched curiously as Sakura got underway. What would an omelette, taste like...? Naruto wondered. Keroberos came floating into the room with the smell and Sakura glanced behind her to see Naruto's curious gaze as she cooked. She smiled as she checked the food.

Naruto was surprised how quickly it was done and sat staring at the food as he, Sakura and Keroberos all had a plate. "You okay?" Naruto glanced to Sakura. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just I've never had an omelette before... So it's sort of new for me... I've normally lived off ramen pretty much."

"This is delicious!" Keroberos chirped as he ate away. Sakura smiled at the small creature before looking back at Naruto.

"You'll like it, give it a try Naruto..." Naruto looked back at the food, he may as well... Since she'd at least made it for him. Taking a piece Sakura watched nervously to see how Naruto took to the food. After several moments Naruto blinked as he gulped.

"This is quiet good..." Sakura smiled as Naruto ate away with more gusto. Sakura smiled, least he liked it. They ate quietly for the time being before a thought came as she glanced to Keroberos, his name didn't match his appearance, he seemed more sort of a... Kero-chan. True, Kero may not take to it first off... But it did suit him more. She'd mention it later to Naruto.

Once finished, Naruto glanced to the clock on the wall. He stood and quickly headed to his room. Sakura looked on curiously. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto glanced back.

"I'm just checking something, give me a moment." Naruto spoke as he went into his room. Sakura sat there for several moments.

"Can I have something sweet to eat please...?" Kero spoke in a cheery tone and Sakura glanced to the small beast. Sure, she'd get him something. The door to Naruto's room opened and Naruto glanced back through.

"Hey Sakura, want to see something awesome." Sakura looked to Naruto curiously while Kero waited on his sweet treat.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto grinned as he headed for the door.

"Come on, it's one of the best things you only get to see once a day almost in the village." Sakura quickly stood and put her footwear on. Kero blinked, what about his treat... Not wanting to be alone, he quickly followed the pair as Naruto locked the door. Naruto lead Sakura through the village as she noticed it was already the afternoon. And the sun was leaving an orange glow on the place. Sakura looked on ahead at the orange clad male, what could he want to show her?

It was a long trek and Sakura was dumb founded they had to walk up the stairs of the cliff face. Once at the top though... "Come on... Almost there Sakura..." Naruto stated as he turned back to the girl grinning. Sakura took a breath. She was tired from the hasty climb.

"What is it that you wanted me to see Naruto?" Naruto grinned.

"You'll see soon enough... Come on." Naruto called jogging on ahead. Sakura sighed as she followed, she couldn't keep up with him, and he had so much damn energy. Sakura walked through the trees till she spotted Naruto standing and looking onward with his hands resting on his sides. He glanced back with a smile as Sakura walked up. She looked at Naruto, then forward as she stopped. Her eyes light up at the view before her.

"Whoa..." Sakura muttered as she looked on stunned, the entire village before her and the forest beyond the wall... The sun left the village in golden glow. "Sugoi..."

"I come here sometimes when I'm bored... Not many do because of the climb. But its worth seeing every now and then..." Naruto stated as he sat down. Sakura did so too as both sat in the fading glow.

"I never thought konoha was so big... And the forests, they seem to go on forever." Naruto grinned as Kero rested between them. "Thanks for showing me this Naruto." Naruto looked back out with a smile.

"You're my friend... I thought I'd share this view with you." Sakura smiled as both looked on.

All her worries, the thoughts of her family and friends seemed to be pushed aside as she sat the in the evening glow. She knew they must be worried and was sad she couldn't say she was okay and would see them soon.

Sakura glanced to Naruto, though he was loud and energetic at first, she'd seen a far more different side, a calmer, but more upset. He seemed to carry an aura that gave up such a warm energy when he was happy, and she'd seen the sad aura that he tried to hide it... She'd never met someone like him... Plus... She felt funny round him, she couldn't help but enjoy being round him. That was just it... He just made her feel better.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt nervous... Part of him was nervous round the girl... Yet, he'd enjoyed every moment he'd been round her. He'd never been very good round girls as had been the result many times... But there was something different... He was sure; he'd met Sakura before... There was something he couldn't get round though. He couldn't remember when. But he had, he just knew it. She also accepted him as her friend, even after what happened. He'd been sure no one would have accepted him after he heard of why he was treated as he did. But, she treated him like normal... It made him feel better; too think someone cared for him.

As the sun began to set Naruto held his gaze ever so on the village. It never got tired seeing the sun vanish behind the trees. They sat long after the sun set and both looked on at the stars and moon. Sakura's head rested on his shoulder. "Tired?" Sakura nods as Naruto stood. "Come on... Let's get going." Sakura smiled as Naruto pulled her to her feet. She glanced down and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Sakura glanced away.

"Um... Just that, I don't think I can make the walk back... It was such a walk getting here; I don't think I could do the trip down..." Naruto gave a light smile.

"You might still be tired from recovering still... Plus, maybe dragging you up here so quickly was a bit hasty on my part." Naruto turned round. "Come on... I'll piggy back you to the apartment..." Sakura stayed still. "Come on... I won't bite..." Sakura walked up nervously before hopping and wrapping her arms round his neck. "Okay... Let's go!" Naruto chortled as he began to the walk. Kero rested on Naruto's head as he made his way down the cliff face.

X X

Morning was welcome to both... Having both hard an uneasy sleep in their new place. Naruto was finding it odd knowing that just meter's away, his roommate slept. That he was now a ninja to boot and so was she. Sakura was just still trying to get used to the fact, she might not see her family for a long time... She didn't know if it would be weeks, months or years before she found away to see her tou-san and onii-chan again.

"Morning..." Sakura smiled at Naruto who was eating cereal. "What time we supposed to meet our magic using sensei Sakura?" Sakura pondered for a moment as she sat down.

"About 9 I think... At the academy." Naruto nods. Sakura looked at what was to offer on the table and decided to eat what Naruto was having.

"Sleep okay?" Sakura glanced to Naruto who was looking curious. "Just that... Well I slept a bit uneasy... With everything going on an all. It's sort of sunk in how much has happened in the few days since you arrived..."

"I know what you mean..." Sakura muttered as she rested on the table. "I keep thinking this is just a dream... That I'd wake up and see my father and brother again... But I think while I'll find it hard to get used to... I think it's harder knowing that I have to save the world..." Naruto smiled.

"But you have me to help... We'll get the cards... And with sensei we'll be able to handle anything thrown at us." Sakura smiled lightly.

"It's weird... Knowing I'm going to have to learn to fight and survive... It's so different to how my life was like." Sakura glanced to Kero who was busy eating a biscuit. "I've been thinking something Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced to Kero then back to Sakura as that seemed to be where the focus was perhaps. "What's on your mind?" Sakura glanced back over.

"Well... It's to do with Keroberos... Do you think his name sort of matches the current form right now?" Kero blinked and glanced to Sakura curiously.

"Now that you mention it..." Naruto looked at Kero. "He really doesn't meet what he is for his name." Sakura nods with a smile.

"I was thinking... Um, Kero-chan was better." Kero stared at the pair while Naruto grinned with a nod.

"Kero-chan sounds far better to his current form." Kero jumped up as he looked between them.

"Oi! I'm not some frog damn it!" Naruto grinned at Kero before looking back to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura... How do you plan to turn that key into the staff again?" Sakura looked to Naruto, that's right Kero had sealed the staff up for her before the left.

"That's right... Kero-chan, how do I summon the staff again?" Kero glanced to the clock. They had some time. He looked back to Sakura.

"One you're ready, we'll set out for the academy and I'll teach you what you need to know." Sakura nods. "Now... Can I have a sweet tea please..." Kero purred and Sakura nods with a smile.

Once they're breakfast was over, Sakura left first to clean herself up, once clothed she stood waiting for Naruto in black shorts that stopped half way down her lower leg with a white long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves from the elbows. She wore a black sleeveless jacket on top. While it wasn't her choice of clothing, including the mesh undershirt. It seemed more ideal to her current surroundings. Maybe she'll find time to get a pink outfit set up at another time. Sakura had her headband on like she'd seen with Iruka and a few other ninja. Her red beads were set aside for today currently. When Naruto's door opened, Sakura looked curious as to why Naruto still wore the same clothing from the day before.

"Naruto..." Naruto glanced over with a grin as he had his headband on like Sakura. "Not to sound rude or anything... But..." Sakura glanced aside. "Is that the only outfit you have? That orange jacket and jeans?" Naruto nods slowly.

"Um... Yeah, see I like orange... Plus it's to get people to notice me... Why..." Sakura looked at the blond as she sort of understood that last part. She walked up.

"I'm going to get you some better clothing... Once we have some money. While I don't mind it as orange... As everyone has their favourite colour... I think that maybe some better style to it might be better... So... What do you say? When we have time, want to get a change of clothing? I'll help." Naruto stared as Sakura smiled. No one had really offered to help like that...

"Sure..." Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "It would be nice. Thank Sakura." Sakura smiled. Kero coughed getting the pairs attention.

"While you two chat, we're wasting optimum training time here to teach you what you need to do, to use, and summon and seal with the clow cards." Sakura and Naruto turn to Kero and nod to him before Naruto showed Sakura and Kero to the academy. It was quiet due to it being a week break due to the new ninja teams getting started. "Okay!" Kero chirped as he flew off Sakura's shoulder as the pair stood under the tree. "Now... I'm going to explain the important details as that comes with being the cardcaptor. First off, there is only one way to seal the card, and that's through the sealing staff. Some clow cards are gentle spirits and won't do you harm. Now, to summon the staff... Sakura." Sakura stepped forward. "Hold the key out and repeat after me. This is the incantation that will summon the staff." Sakura nods and pulled out her key and held it out with her palm flat. "Now..." Sakura closed her eyes.

"The key which hides powers of the dark." The key glowed and floated off Sakura's palm. "Show your true powers before me." Naruto watched the seal appear below Sakura. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release!" The key whipped round in Sakura's palm before it turned into her staff. She grasped tight as Naruto stared amazed as Sakura opened her eyes. She looked at the staff before taking it with her second hand and looking at Kero.

"Now… As I said, the staff will only be able to seal cards and activate them…" Sakura glanced to her staff. "Now, get the book out. I'll explain the next bit you'll need to know." Sakura nods and pulled the book out her backpack. She opened the red book and Kero landed before the book.

It glowed and the cards rose up and floated round Sakura. "As you can see, you have these several cards that remained." Sakura glanced to each one. "The Little, big, dash, jump and fight… These five remained… But none will be able to help you really in capturing many of the clow cards." Sakura looked to Kero. "Not that they aren't good card, just not combat really. The only one is jump for evasion."

"What do the cards do then Kero-chan?" Sakura asked. Kero glanced to the book and a small pen floated out the binder.

"First, write your name on each of the following cards." Sakura nods and did as so once they got to the bench. "Okay… I'll explain…" Kero stated as the five cards floated behind Kero. "Let's start with the sister cards, Big and Little." The two cards floated before Sakura. "Big and little do just as they sound, Big card makes things grow, while Little shrinks things…" Sakura looked from the cards to Kero. "Why not give it a try… Like say…" Kero looked at Naruto. "Use Little card, on Naruto. Naruto, I recommend sitting here… So that why we know where you are."

"O..kay…" Naruto muttered, though slightly nervous. Kero looked to Sakura.

"Now to use a card, you must strike the card with your staff. You can use any saying to be used, though some require a different chant. Now… Use Little on Naruto." Sakura picked the card up.

"You okay with this Naruto?" Naruto nods.

"I'll be fine…" Sakura nods and looked at the card.

"Um… Bring Naruto to the size of Kero…" Sakura threw the card forward and swung the staff round with her right. "Little!" The card glowed as it was struck. Sakura stared surprised as Naruto's form diminished before her eyes. Once the glowing faded, Sakura leaned closer to the table to look at Naruto. Naruto gave a short wave.

"Now…" Kero spoke. "To return Naruto to normal size… Use Little again, the card will undo the effect it made. Don't mix big with restoring Naruto. It'll make him bigger than he was. But not return him to normal size." Sakura nods.

"Return Naruto to his former size… Little!" Naruto glowed and returned to his size before jumping down from the table.

"That… Was a strange experience. I'd so like to try that with a bowl of ramen." Sakura smiled at Naruto before looking at Big and then Kero. The small guardian gave a nod.

"Go ahead…" Sakura threw the card forward.

"Make Kero the size of a tiger… Big!" Both stepped back as Kero rose up to their size. "Same as Little right?" Kero nods and Sakura returned Kero back to his size. The card's left Sakura's grasp and returned to the book.

"Next…" The card of the remaining three floated over. "The dash… It will enhance your speed… As proof, I want both of you to run from this tree… To that one…" Both nod and walked to the first tree. "Ready… Set… Go!" Both took off and Naruto cleared the distance because of his training and beat Sakura there. Both were slightly winded having put everything into it. "Now… Use dash Sakura… Like this…" Sakura nods.

"Become the binding chain and give me the speed needed to win… Dash!" Sakura struck the card and Naruto took note of the grey glow. Kero floated round.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Naruto was never so, stunned as Sakura's speed floored Naruto as she covered the distance ever faster than he could. "Good…" Kero commented as the card floated into the book. "Next… Jump… This one is quite simple…" Sakura nods.

"Jump!" Sakura struck the card and the energy whipped round her feet as wings appeared. Sakura crouched and jumped. Naruto looked stunned as Sakura flew. Though he was sure Sakura was surprised by the next word he heard. "Hoe!" The girl landed and jumped backwards with a flip showing her athletic skills. She landed and the wings vanished and the card returned to the book.

"Finally… The fight…" Sakura looked at the card as it landed in her hand. "Sakura…" Sakura looked at Kero. "Do you know how to fight at all?" Sakura glanced to the card.

"A little… But that's from watching movies." Kero nods.

"Attack Naruto… Naruto… Just defend yourself…" Sakura and Naruto blinked at the order. "Don't worry… This is all to point out the cards effects…" Sakura glanced to Naruto nervously.

"Go on Sakura… I'll be fine, I'm trained to fight in hand to hand…" Though Naruto knew it wasn't top notch. Sakura looked nervous before putting her staff down. Her form was stiff as she was worried about harming Naruto. So Naruto had no trouble.

"Okay…" Kero spoke. "Now… Use fight to enhance our fighting skills." Sakura nods and did so. "Again please…" Naruto got into fighting stance and was dumb founded as he was tossed and turned like a scrambled egg and landed flat on his back.

"G-gomen Naruto…" Naruto stared blankly at Sakura as he tried to get over the fact how strong the clow cards are.

"Now…" Kero spoke as the final card rested in the book and shut. "To explain, the current cards have no capability in capturing cards. Its cards like windy, special cards designed for offence and defense. Like say using the card call watery for attacking while using a card like windy or shadow for capture. Till we can capture a clow card. Be careful Sakura…" Sakura nods. "Next, who ever defeats the clow card… Becomes the cards owner. Not who seals it."

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"If say, you captured a card, but Naruto was able to subdue and restrain it. He would gain the clow card. Even though he wouldn't be able to use it…" Naruto scowled. "But if you capture and subdue it, it's yours. The card goes to those who defeat it." Sakura nods.

"Okay." Kero nods.

"Good… Seal the staff and let's head to the class to meet the rest of your team." Sakura did so and put her book away before the two walked into the academy. Naruto gathered that it must be his old class that they would be meeting their team as they were given no specific room. Naruto looked at the room a couple of seconds before opening it.

"So this it the seating style?" Sakura muttered, since she never expected it to be stadium style. Sakura noticed Naruto hadn't responded and looked to see why, and turned and stared surprised at the figure sleeping on the seats.

His feet slumped on the desk with his mouth wide open as he snored. His right arm resting on the chain while he lay on two others. The figure was a young male, looked younger than Sakura. With a mass of spiky white hair and pale completion. Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other as Kero floated over. "This kid your new teammate? Seems bit young if you ask me…" Kero floated round a poked the kids cheek.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura whispered loudly as the pair walked up. "That's rude…" Sakura coughed a second before crouching down. "Excuse me… Um… Who are you?" The kid continued to snore and Naruto sighed before looking at Sakura.

"Guess this isn't out class room…" The door behind them opened and both turned. Behind them stood a male in his mid teens. He stood in the normal jonin or chunin wear since both looked identical. He too had a mass of white hair and his eyes were a golden yellow. "Um…" Naruto spoke as he and Sakura walked up. The ninja sighed as he eyed the young white haired male.

"I told him he'd be too early… Baka… Give me a second you two…" The ninja spoke walking past them up to the young male. "Get up!" The two behind the ninja jumped as the young male was kicked from his chair.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" The young male roared with a glare. The older male glared at the young one as they held their heated gaze.

"I told you not to bother going for another two hours… Yet here you are as I find you. Sleeping you little brat…" The young male stomped on the older males foot before jumping and kneeing the chin, causing the older male to fall back.

"You maybe my brother! But I can do as I please…" The older male growled as he held his face, he was sure something was bleeding. "Now get up! We've got our team waiting to meet us…" The older groaned.

"They're standing before us…" The young male blinked and turned surprised as he looked at Naruto and Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura held a dumb founded stare. These we're their teammates. The young male grinned and jumped down.

"Nice to meet you!" The young male spoke as he came up to Sakura's nose in height. While Sakura came up to Naruto's eyes in height. Which made the young make very short to Naruto's opinion. "My names Ray! Ray Namimaki! Nice to meet you!" The young male held his broad grin as the pair got a better look at the young male. He was clad in brown slack with a white sash at the waist. He wore a red shirt with a brown hakama on top that was tied by a second white obi sash. He had a head band round his forehead that looks almost too big for him and he wore wooden sandals.

Sakura smiled and gave a short bow to the young male. "Nice to meet you Ray-kun… I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Ray grinned with a nod.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki… So you're our teammate…" Ray nods.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san… Naruto-san…" The older male groaned before he sat up.

"Damn kid… I'll teach you a lesson for that later…" The male stood as he continued to rub his face. "Nice to meet you two again, Naruto, Sakura… My names Kaze Namimaki… I'm your sensei." The male groaned. "We'll get some fresh air, so make your way outside and I'll see you there…" Kaze muttered as he walked out the door while rubbing his face.

Sakura and Naruto glanced to each other confused by what was just going on before the young male ran off. "Oi!" Ray called from the door. "Come on slow pokes!" With that he was gone.

"Very energetic... Even more so than I normally am..." Naruto muttered as he walked with Sakura to the door. Ray was hopping about as he waited for them. "I've never known someone so young to be a ninja..." Sakura glanced to Naruto then back to Ray.

"What do you mean?" Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"Normally, you don't become a ninja till your twelve; it's strange that he's a ninja being even younger than you." Sakura looked on slightly worried at the young male.

"So..." Ray spoke as he turned to the pair curiously as he found their lack of talk to him annoying. "You..." Both looked at his curiously as he grinned as he pointed at Sakura. "She your girlfriend?" Sakura's face flushed at the comment while Naruto grinned embarrassed.

"Nah, we're friends Ray... We've only known each other less than four days." Sakura glanced to Naruto while the blond remained looking at Ray. "Now come on... We're supposed to be meeting our sensei." Ray grinned.

"Onii-chan will be a couple more minutes, since he's no doubt still recovering from my swift strike!" Naruto sighed as he looked on blankly. As the group walked outside, Kaze sat rubbing his nose with an annoyed stare, but not on them as he was looking to the sky. But he did seem annoyed. "Oi! Onii-chan!" The jonin sighed.

"From now on... It's sensei, Ray..." Ray shook his head. "Look, you have to respect my rank, got it gaki." Ray shook his head and the older male sighed. "What ever... Now... Let's get to know each other."

"But we know each other! We're brothers!" Sakura and Naruto stared dumbfounded at Ray who looked at them confused. "What?" Kaze sighed.

"Naruto... Tell us about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future..." Naruto nods slowly.

X X

It was late afternoon having spent the first day as a team. Naruto and Sakura were walking in the village as the sun was on the set once more.

Naruto was musing over his two other teammates and wondered if this was a good idea to be taken under this magic user? He hoped this was nothing to worry about.

Sakura looked to the sky as they walked, it had been less than a week and she'd been through so much... Travelling dimensions, meeting a boy who contains a demon and saving his life while risking hers. Sleeping for three or so days and becoming a ninja... Sort of... With the mission to gather the clow cards with a team, two older and one younger than her and a small guardian called Keroberos.

She knew it here; she was in for a long adventure...

XXXXXX

Phew... Man, this was a big one... But I liked it... This idea came from reading a few chapters of cardcaptor scarlet.

This also came from the idea of my pilot, 'chosen one'

What happened to windy? What will happen with Sakura being in Naruto's world will this be different?

Several note's... Half way into the fic, I decided that this would be a fic where Sakura's affections aren't Yukito... And Naruto hasn't got Sakura H as his affection.

Now... One last note... All the current one chapter fics are not meant to just be read... They're meant to give you guy's ideas... I made them in hopes you guys may find an idea and make a fic... They are neither adoptions or challenges... But idea's to help you guys... I thought to begin with, that there wouldn't be many idea's I could go with ccs Naruto... But I've found a few. Some from reading another's fic and interpreting it in another style.

I hope you've enjoyed it... I did because it was a challenge I wanted to try. Well... Till next time... I must now go and look into the last two idea's that have come to me lately and fic them up to see how they sit with everyone. Then finally, I can continue with the fic I was planning. But I've been preparing, I have notes ready to set out the following story. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Naruto, Tell us about your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and dreams for the future?" The young blond male in question looked on confused. "Come on, it's not hard..." Sakura glanced to Naruto before looking to their new sensei as she raised her hand. "Sakura?"_

"_Um... Could you show us how you mean sensei?" She asked with a small smile as she relaxed. "That way we understand how you mean?" The young jonin nods slowly with a small smile._

"_Okay, I'll start then." He coughed before leaning back on bench as they all sat round him on the floor cross legged. "My name is Kaze Namimaki, my 'likes' are quiet afternoons after a long day. While my 'dislikes', are unwelcomed loud noises." At that Ray decided to speak up._

"_Like what?" The older male looked at the young male as he grinned with a neutral expression before he turned back to Sakura and Naruto also as he muttered something under his breath._

"_Anyway, my hobbies are both reading and drawing. And my dream..." He looked to the sky with a longing gaze. "To retire once I've saved enough wealth and buy a farm and live off the land. No more fighting, no more killing. A life of peace and quiet... That's my dream..."_

Chapter 2

**A clear full moon lit sky. She stood on a building with Kero-chan beside her as she looked on at the mountain face. A figure stood there... Waiting...**

'_Who's there..._**'**

X X

"Okay team, today is our first set of d-rank missions. So I don't want trouble, d-rank missions are the easiest things and are the safest tasks as they are all village related." Naruto raised a hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"What do we get to do on d-missions? They must be important if we're given them." The jonin shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto, you may think it, but these are more teamwork builders. They are to help get genin who have just formed into new squads to not only get used to their comrades and sensei. They are also to earn money for the village income. We simply go about doing the villagers odd jobs."

"That's no fun!" Ray called out. "You never said any of that! It was all, this mission was like this! And this was like that! We're doing village chores? No fair!" Kaze sighed.

"Please keep a lid on it Ray... Trust me; you'll be glad as you earn your pocket from this. And the best part is, the more jobs we can do, the more you earn. And I've hooked us five today. One for each member here..." Kaze said as he held up the small blue scroll. Opening it, he looked to Naruto, Sakura, Kero and Ray. "Our first job... Is gardening for..."

X X

To hear you had to simple labour, it seemed sort of... Lame to Sakura. While she was glad it wasn't anything dangerous, she had felt it would be at least something more, exciting. But she does chores at home anyway, plus it paid right? May as well go with the flow of ninja tasks...

"This sucks..."Naruto muttered as he pushed the annoying grass cutter as Kaze was busy cleaning the gutter as the elderly lady had asked for an added request from the young jonin. "This was not what I had in mind when becoming a ninja..." Sakura glanced over to Naruto as she pulled the weeds out the flower bedding.

"It's not bad Naruto... It helps us remember? We're saving up to get some new clothing remember." He nods in agreement, guess he shouldn't complain if Sakura was willing to do this even though she really had no reason to. He shouldn't moan since she was doing it for him. He should be doing his best also.

"Yeah... Sorry, if you're willing to do this, I shouldn't really be complaining... After all, we've got to buy food and clothing to keep ourselves going. So I should get this job done faster so we can get more jobs done today!" She smiled as he continued to fight with the grass cutter. "Come on..." With that growl, Sakura continued to clear out weeds while Kero floated over the roof to Kaze.

"All the leaves have been gathered up Kaze-sensei!" Kero chirped having begun to move into the ninja world roll. "Ray is just moving to bag them, what do you wish of me next?" The jonin sat up on his knees before pulling out a small kunai.

"Use this to dig the weeds out the stone paving, and be careful okay." The small guardian nods and took off down below. "He's really into this..." Kaze muttered to himself as he pulled the leaves out the gutter. After a moment he took a deep breath as he looked to the sky. A grey cloud was looming over head, 'Looks like a thunder storm... It's rare this time of year, but it's bound to happen.'

Once the garden was finished which took a good 2 and a half hours of their time. The elderly lady gave each a drink and thanked the group before leaving to go pay for their work. As they set their drinks by the back door, Kaze moved to the next on the list. "Jobs two, animal care..."

X X

This one Sakura was enjoying, they had to help out at a vets practice with tending to animals, like changing their bedding, feeding them and watering them. She had always wanted a pet, but because of their living, they didn't really have time.

"St-stay still!" Ray yelled out as he was pulling on the collar of a large dog as it pulled him about the kennels, having thought he could handle it. "I said sit!" Kaze was busy helping the vet with the large horses that were brought here from time to time for checkups before leaving the village. The vet was as female member from the Inuzuka clan, the older sister of Kiba if Sakura had heard correctly. Kero was busy being chased by the puppies, having been seen as a play thing for them. She hoped he'd be alright, but it was his choice to join in with helping.

"Is the water ready?" Turning back to Naruto who held a sponge, she put her hands in the small metal bath. With a quick nod, Naruto moved to a kennel to grab the very muddy puppy dog, which wanted anything but a bath. "Come here..." The dog stepped back into the corner anyway from him. "Its water, you drink enough come on." The dog nipped his hand as he got close. "Ow!" Sakura chuckled.

"Let me try..." Moving over to the small shelter, Sakura lay down before it. "Come on... Come here little guy." The puppy stayed where it was, but didn't tense up like it did with Naruto. "Please... Come on, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Naruto watched on curiously as Sakura encouraged the dog to come out. It hadn't even been a full week and Sakura was adapting to life, she seemed quite happy even with her current situation. He watched amused as Sakura pulled the pup out and got covered in mud in the process as she gave it a hug. He smiled, she really was enjoying herself. "That's better, see." Sakura said as she began to wash the small pup. "It's not so bad." She looked up to Naruto and he smiled back as she grinned before turning to the dog.

"You're enjoying yourself." Naruto muttered as he helped clean. "It's nice to see that." Looking to Naruto, she nods as she went back to washing the face of the pup.

"I love animals, this is the first time I've had a chance to really get close like this and do stuff like this. So I'm making the most of it." She picked up the pup at that to give a quick check for anymore dirt. Having made sure he was clean, Sakura brought the puppy close. "All clean, you like that?" The small dog barked and licked the tip of her nose which made her giggle.

Having spent time in the academy, he never would have expected many girls to enjoy what she was doing, they wouldn't dive into work like she was and wouldn't get as dirty as she was as he watched Sakura hug the soaking wet dog. Sakura was unique, and it wasn't just because of her ability with the clow cards.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Naruto blinked as he noticed Sakura's gaze on him as the dog sat on her lap. The tail flapping left and right. "Have I got something on my face?" Shaking his head, Naruto sat back as he looked at her.

"No, it's just I was thinking how not many girls in the academy might do has you have, even though you're a civilian, you've put more effort into these jobs than I have and what many others would. It makes me look bad really." She smiled.

"I'm just doing what I can to help. You should enjoy yourself Naruto; you'll find even the simple jobs fun once you get into it." He nods slowly.

"I'm trying too, and yeah, these jobs look fun, but their so..." Naruto looked down to the small pup as it jumped into the water and pounced on him. "H-hey!" Sakura laughed as he got soaked in water. He smiled before picking up the wet dog, "You're a trouble maker aren't you?" Naruto said amused as the dog barked back.

Once many of the animals were cleaned and seen to today, and Ray was found having been dragged into a gap by the dog and gotten stuck. Much to the amusement of the group, and all had cleaned up. The Inuzuka woman gave them a fair well as they left. Sakura looked back, she wanted to stay longer.

"Can we do that mission again if it comes up?" Her gaze turned to Naruto as he was busy looking at their sensei. Kaze looked from Naruto to Sakura and back to Naruto.

"Sure, if you guys want specific missions, those kinds come up very often, so if I spot them on the mission list, I nab them for you." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

'Thanks...' Naruto looked forward as she watched Naruto walk ahead. She would have asked maybe, but she was happy that Naruto had attained her something to enjoy while she gathered the clow cards. A sound of thunder made her stop and look up. Their appeared to be a dry thunder storm it seemed. Was it common in Konoha?

"Sakura! Come on, we've got three more jobs to do!" Quickly looking to the group, Sakura ran off after them.

"Okay!"

X X

"Well, that's today done with for you guys. You've all done well for your first day's missions. And I do believe this just shows your determination. Now, days won't be as busy like that always. And some days will only be two maybe three missions at best. So this is how we're going to work." He reached into his pouch and pulled out three scrolls. "These are how we'll work our weeks out. It's different over a span of two weeks and resets." Sakura and Naruto looked at their scrolls. "Read them when you get a moment tonight." The teen stretched. "I've had a long day like you guys, so enjoy the rest of the day as you please... See you at home Ray, don't cause any trouble." With that their sensei walked off.

"Okay! I'll see you guy's later!" Ray called running off. Putting their scrolls in Naruto's pouch, they wondered what to do next.

"Can we go home..." Kero muttered, "I'm so tired from all of today's work... I want some sugar." Sakura smiled.

"We could always go by the shopping area." Naruto asked curiously which caught Sakura's attention. "We could get a drink, something for you to eat Kero-chan and get some supplies. What do you say Sakura?"

"That's a good idea Naruto. Kero-chan, rest in my hood till we get you something to eat." Sakura asked as they began to walk. Kero yawned and jumped into the hood of Sakura's clothing.

"Okay... Just make sure to wake me... For... Snacks..." Both smiled as Kero fell asleep.

"He's worked hard today..." Sakura muttered as they walked. "He's enjoying himself," Naruto nods in agreement. "I'll have to make him something for his hard work at the end of the week." Both walked into the park as they headed on route for the market area. "Is it normally like this sometimes Naruto?" The male in question looked at her curiously as she looked to the sky. "The dry thunder storm... It makes me sort of nervous."

"Nervous?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't like thunder?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not really no, but does this kind of weather happen often?" Naruto looked to the sky before shaking his head and looking to her.

"It's not common, it's very rare, it's normally sunny, with the equally common down pour. But not thunder storms normally." Both walked on quietly and a flicker of lightning made Sakura's body step closer to Naruto. As if he was her protector. "Don't worry; I doubt anything's going to happen. It's normally just like as you see now, flashes and noise."

A bolt of lightning came down onto the park path and made both jump in surprise. But it quickly made them realise the danger as the bolt began to jump along the park path in their direction very quickly. "Look out!" With a quick shove, Sakura was pushed off the park path as the bolt shot right at them. The bolt struck the forehead protector and shot back up to the clouds. The headband bounced onto the floor as Sakura quickly got up. Naruto lay flat on his back, having taken the hit.

"Naruto!" The young blond slowly sat up rubbing his face. "You okay? Are you hurt?" Shaking his head, he looked back to Sakura.

"No... Just a little stunned." Kero poked his head out of Sakura's hood.

"Did something happen?" Sakura looked to Naruto's headband and went to pick it up. "Whoa... Looks like it's been burnt right on the leaf symbol..." Sakura rubbed her sleeve on it. Looked like it was just blackened from contact with no real damage, she turned to Naruto.

"Here," Taking from her grasp, he tied it back round his head. "That was strange..." Naruto nods.

"Yeah... It was weird, but come on, lets get out of here quickly." Sakura nods and both run on off to the market. Not really up for a repeat as they explain to Kero what had happened. Once sitting in the market, Kero pondered as he sat before his small sugary treat. His spoon tapping the table slowly as he thought of what could do this, before taking a piece of cake and continuing to think.

Sakura enjoyed some tea before looking to Kero for her answer. She had to assume anything that wasn't normal in Naruto's world. Could only mean something to do with her now, "So is it a clow card then Kero-chan?" The small guardian had another piece of cake.

"Hm... It could be the Thunder card. But it's unclear unless it makes another appearance again. And the problem here is that if it is Thunder. We've got nothing to capture it. All your clow cards currently aren't even of an element. This is very bad, if that's so." Sakura frowned as she rested on the table.

"What am I going to do then?" Naruto looked at Sakura sadly, what could he do to help? "What kind of cardcaptor am I if I can't do anything? I knew I shouldn't have been put up for this job."

"Hey, don't worry Sakura." The girl looked to Naruto. "We maybe at a disadvantage, but we'll pull through this, we're a team. And we'll figure out away to capture this Thunder card. I promised you I'd help you get home and by find and gathering the clow cards. It just puts us one step closer." Sakura nods.

"Of course..." Naruto glanced to Kero who finished and stood as he looked back to Sakura.

"Let's get shopping shall we, we need to get things on our list." Sakura nods and stood as Kero jumped up and landed in her hood.

"Hai!" Kero tapped Sakura on the cheek.

"If you're going to be facing a clow card, you're going to need to look ready. The right outfit can make the difference in battle. So why not get your outfit while you're at it today. Because if you're going to face thunder, you need to be ready and it 'can' make all the difference." Sakura smiled nervously. An outfit for fighting a clow card, really? "What do you say Naruto?" Sakura looked to Naruto, what was his thought to that.

"Well," He started as he rested his arms behind his head. "We do need to get clothing anyway, so maybe our first outfit should be for both ninja and clow card combat? It might be important. What do you say?"

"But... We said we'd get you clothing first... I don't care what outfit I wear against the clow card. Right now if we're getting clothes, it's for you and you alone." He wasn't sure what feeling he had right now. He felt happy and something foreign at the same time, that she wanted to do this for him instead of get herself prepared.

"Do we have enough then?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura looked to the money they had from what they had attained. She looked back to Naruto.

"Since I'm not familiar with the currency here, I can only hope so... Come on, let's go." Speaking up, Sakura glanced to Kero. "No Kero-chan, we've decided that Naruto's need comes first, we'll handle this clow card how we need to." Sitting back, Kero sighed, it was their choice, but he didn't feel too worried, she had Naruto and he seemed more than ready to do what's right to help. Plus there was her new sensei, guess he could sit back and watch the first clow card capture and decide then.

They walked through the market before Sakura stopped out a shop that she thought looked good. Naruto agreed, he had seen the shop but never really bothered to go in. Since many didn't give him a second glance to help him, he just stuck with what he was given of got on a whim. Entering, he followed Sakura as she looked about the shop. Since it was strange looking about a ninja shop as this was a first for her. Looking nervously at the item's, from the very dangerous bladed weapons to the everyday smaller, and still looked just as deadly everyday items. As she walked into the clothing section of the shop, she marvelled the different outfits on display.

"There are so many types of clothing... What do you think about this one for you Naruto?" Looking at the shirt, he shook his head.

"Grey doesn't suit me... Didn't you say to go with something that didn't have as much orange as I'm wearing now?" Putting the shirt back, she turned to Naruto.

"How about we pick several items out and we'll try seeing what we come up with?" With a nod, the three separate and look about the clothing. Sakura had found several different items of clothing and had been helped by a girl a year older than her who was looking about and asked for some ideas. Sakura felt she got along well with her, who knows, a new friend would be nice having been here now a while.

"Naruto?" Sakura called as she walked along the rows in hopes of spotting her ninja friend. Catching a flicker of blond hair, she scurried down with clothes in hand. "I've got some clothing for you to try." She said with a smile before looking at the clothes he'd grabbed. "Hoe..." She muttered in surprise, he really did like his orange and seemed to almost everything with orange in it. Most of them even looked like his current outfit. She smiled lightly in amusement. "I see just how much you like orange." Naruto chuckled; maybe he had over done it too much.

Once they had the clothing set aside by the changing rooms. Sakura looked amongst them. She had picked out many, but there was so much to choose from. She should try picking a few that stood out together. 'Let's try... Huh?' There was a patch of cloth that stood out to her, since it was the only thing that amongst Naruto's clothing that didn't have orange. She pulled it out and looked over to Naruto. "You picked it?" He nods slowly.

"Yep, since you were trying, I thought I'd see if I could find something other than my favourite colour to wear. This one stood out to me." She looked back at the jacket. Hanging that up, she looked along the items of clothing to go with it, then turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Try this on..." Naruto took the clothing and looked amongst them and nods before entering. She turned back to look at other idea's. Maybe something for Naruto's ideal, but not much orange. "This seems good, these might be good for him also. Oh, I need to get some of those sandals also for him..." She looked to the cubical and quickly scurried back into the shop. Kero sat down on guard and waited.

The cubical door opened and Kero sat straight. "Where's Sakura?" Looking back into the shop he turned his gaze back to Naruto.

"Sakura went in search of sandals. So what do you think of your new outfit then?" Kero asked as Naruto looked over himself.

"It's not bad actually. I'm just wondering what Sakura will think now..." There was a faint noise approaching and Naruto turned to the entrance to their area.

"I got some sandals for you to try Naruto..." Coming to a stop, she looked at Naruto.

Gone was literally all the orange. He now stood in white combat trousers. They came just short of his ankles and he wore a black belt round his waist. They looked baggy, but they didn't from how Naruto stood but weren't constricting either. Which was good, and he currently had the shirt visible, that was red, with a black spiral mark on the back, but that couldn't be seen with the jacket on.

It was the jacket, which made Sakura wonder why he picked it. It was white and red, which was why she tried to match with the rest. It went up white to just before the sleeves and sloped over since they were padded to protect the shoulders. And it went the rest of the way down the arms in red. It was a dark red also, not crimson, more... A ruby red maybe, or wherever colour it was, but it was dark. The collar came up just below the ears and that was thick padded also.

"Hoe... That looks nice Naruto." The blond male grinned sheepishly. Zipping it up to below the neck, he gave a quick spin to show off. "I still can't believe you picked that jacket out. But you like it right?"

"Yeah I do. I mean yeah, it's different to my normal style. But it feels and I will agree looks better. Plus theirs room to grow in this, it's not too loose or tight. So I say we go with this." She nods before looking to all the clothing they had gotten out. Naruto looked over and both stared. "Oh yeah... Hey," Naruto responded with an idea. "Leave this to me; I'll get this all back quickly." With that he formed his sign of his new jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Sakura stepped aside as Naruto's quickly rushed off and put the clothing they had taken back in their places. She looked to Naruto curiously, "Don't you want to get something with your favourite colour?" He shook his head.

"I'll save that for another time. Besides, we can get you clothing next right?" Sakura looked to the sandals in her hands.

"I don't know yet, we still have to get other items on the list." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Then let's do some of the simple things then, we need to at least get you some protective under clothing." Sakura looked confused, and Naruto pulled up his shirt. There was a mesh lay beneath the outfit. "This is to try take as much of the damage a pointed weapon might deliver."

"B-but..." Naruto shook his head as she tried to respond that she didn't need such a thing.

"Sakura, please, at least wear that, I don't want to see you as hurt as you were back on the night we met. It could make all the different sometimes. So could you wear it please?" She looked at Naruto sadly. He cared for her well being a lot. It was nice of him to be so worried for her safety.

"Okay... Um, could you show me where they are please?" Naruto nods and quickly nipped back into the cubical and quickly came out in his orange outfit, it really made a difference from orange to white and dark red, orange really did stand out so much so. Looking to the sandals she handed them forward to Naruto. "Could you choose which one you want? To go with your outfit..." Taking the sandals off her, he nods and showed her to the protective under clothing.

'This feels so strange...' She thought to herself as she tried the clothing on while Naruto was busy putting on the other sandals she had offered. 'But Naruto wants to make sure I'm safe so he doesn't have to worry too much. It's kind of him to worry; I just have to make sure I do my best when the time comes. So that way he knows I can take care of myself.' The under mesh vest and shorts felt weird underneath her current clothing. She'll get used to it.

Once they had gathered their clothing and continued to argue about not needing new clothing currently for Sakura, they paid for the items and left. It was slowly getting dark now, as the thundering clouds continued to roar from above. 'Guess we better hurry and get everything for tonight. Then once done, we'll head out and look for Thunder.' Turning to Naruto, who also glanced to her.

"Let's get our food shopping done now should we? We're going to need to make it stretch right?" Sakura nods.

"Hai, but don't worry. I'm sure I can make something nice tonight for us. You'll like it, trust me." Naruto perked up at this.

"You'll teach me right?" She nods with a smile.

"Of course, it's always good to learn how to cook." Naruto smiled back, he'd have to learn to make something without her noticing, so he could surprise her.

"Yeah..." But as he looked to the clouds, he wondered when they would act on capturing Thunder...

X X

Thunder roared outside as Sakura looked at the grey sky. Their meal had been good, even enjoyable as Naruto helped out and while it was a mess, it was fun doing it together. There was a knock at her bedroom door and she walked over and opens it. Naruto stood there, "We ready? Kero-chan said now would be the best time. Every ones more likely gone to bed..." Sakura nods, he could tell she was nervous, but he could also see she was serious about this.

"I'll meet you outside..." The door shut and Naruto stood there for a moment before walking off. Kero watched Naruto before sitting and waiting for Sakura.

Behind her bedroom door, Sakura looked at her shaky hands, she was scared. What if something went wrong? What if someone, Naruto, or herself were injured during this? Thunder could have seriously harmed Naruto if it weren't for the luck of how Thunder struck the headband. 'I can do this; I have Naruto and Kero-chan to help me... I've just got to seal Thunder. Nothing can go wrong, right?' Looking out to the sounds of Thunder, she put a hand over her heart. "Everything will surely be alright..."

Both were soon gone and out into the village, and finding their way to the top of one of the many high buildings, both watched on at the black sky. But they weren't the only ones as the shinobi of the village looked on; this was no regular thunder storm to them either. Holding her staff nervously, Sakura glanced to Naruto who kept his gaze trained on the sky. He was so calm right now, so relaxed, it made her feel inferior as they stood there. "Don't worry..." She blinked after he spoke, was he talking to her? Naruto glanced round with a confident gaze. "You can do this; I'm with you got that. I won't let anything happen, so keep focused and we'll get through it together."

She didn't know how, but those words, made all the difference right now. Kero looked up at the sky at that moment.

"Sakura, up there!" Both looked up as Kero pointed to the sky. The clouds glowed and a bolt of thunder rushed at the. "We need to lure Thunder a suitable location!" Sakura quickly threw out a clow card and swung the tip down.

"Jump!" As wings appeared on her feet, both jumped to evade Thunder's first strike, but it bounced and came again quickly. "Let's get out of here!" Naruto nods as he back flipped off the building and Sakura jumped off after him, while she landed easily, Naruto rebounded off the walls and landed in a crouch as Sakura picked her next card. "Dash!" With that both took off into a sprint down the streets. Thunder rippled along the ground after them.

"We need to get to the park." Naruto spoke as they ran, Kero holding onto Sakura's shoulder as she glanced across. "There's a huge amount of space and it give us room to fight." Sakura looked forward.

Behind them, a couple shinobi landed on a roof to see what was going on, only to be struck by thunder and left them to collapse in a smoking heap.

"You have a plan." Sakura muttered, but as Naruto said no to her, in which almost caused her to loss balance, she glanced back over. Then what was the real point.

Meanwhile, from atop the hokage tower and watching over his village, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on at the bright light that moved through his village. "You better do what you must Kaze-kun. It's your responsibility as their sensei to aid them right now..."

As both got to the centre of town, Thunder scattered and rebounded back round on them. Both evaded and were force to stop since Sakura was still not familiar with the village routes. "Naruto!" Sakura called out. Naruto slid and looked up as Thunder came at him in an arch, but with skilled movement, Naruto jumped out the way. "What can I do..." Sakura muttered worried.

"You need to force Thunder back into its true form, a well hit attack can force it out of its elemental form." Naruto evaded again, but it was too close that time.

"But I can't do anything..." Sakura stopped as she looked back to see Naruto landed beside her and with haste grabbed her and jumped. "Hoe!" Thunder roared as it followed. Naruto glanced back before landing and pushing forward. He only had one choice to keep Sakura safe, so as he landed again, her feet touched the floor and his finger's formed a hand seal. There was no call and a clone tackled Sakura back as Naruto jumped and back flipped as the clone vanished and Sakura rolled along the floor. But the blast threw off his angle and he landed on his side as Sakura looked up. "Naruto!"

"Damn it..." Looking up, Naruto saw the thunder circle, it seemed like... 'No!' Naruto rushed forward. 'It's going to,' the thunder bounced up and spiralled as Sakura looked up worried. It shot forward as Naruto jumped forward and spun round. Sakura's eyes widen his form in front of her with his arms out.

"No, Naruto!" Naruto crossed his arms and a shimmer formed round Naruto's arms and Thunder struck a barrier and was knocked back. She couldn't believe what she saw, "What?" Slowly Naruto lowered his arms, what just happened? The bright light took form and took on a large blue wolf made of thunder.

"That's thunder's true form!" Kero called out. Thunder turned to them and growled as Sakura got up. Naruto looked on before he felt strange, his vision blurred and he fell back as he lost all his energy suddenly.

"Naruto!" Sakura moved over as Thunder turned to them fully and snarled. "What's wrong?" The beast rushed forward. Sakura looked up, what could she do?

Aid came in the form of their sensei. His body landed in a crouch and a large seal appeared round the base of his body. "Argh!" With a flash of fire in his right hand as he clenched it, the fist connected and thunder crumpled in and was rebounded back.

She stared dumb founded; Kero looked on in awe of what he just saw. As thunder took form again, it growled at Kaze before it seemed to almost grunt, Kero blinked. Something seemed different. Instantly a blue circle appeared. "Haha!" Sakura's gaze with Kero's drifted up to the building behind thunder. "Good work for holding that over grown light bulb up for a few moments. We got the seal formed in time."

'Seal?' Sakura and Kero then noticed that at five points round them, there were five glowing pillars.

"Ray-chan... Kaze-sensei..." Sakura muttered in confusion. Kaze got into stance, his gaze remaining on Thunder.

"It's a draining seal, it takes time to set up, but once formed it can drain the element in question of its power. I'd been watching the Thunder all day and knew we had to be prepared. This seal was the strongest I could gather in time. A five element Thunder seal..." Ray roared up as he raised his staff above him.

"Now to seal the card fully!" With that he dropped the staff off the building, and it stuck into the ground. Allowing all the points too connect and a blue 5 point star in a smaller circle to form. The beast growled as it felt its power drain. "Go on then Sakura! If you can seal it, do so!" Sakura blinked, as Kero looked to her.

"Go for it, you know how to seal it remember?" Sakura nods as she stood and Naruto rested on one arm. She quickly rushed up and stopped. The seal of the clow appeared in a bright golden glow as it circled round.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in," Sakura called as she raised the staff up above head. "Clow card!" With a swing forward, she felt like she struck something as a loud ping echoed out into the air. The Thunder glowed and its form scattered and was sucked into the tip, it gathered and formed a card as it all vanished.

Slowly she brought the staff back as she looked at the card, her hand came out but it slipped from her grasp and fluttered through the air. Her hand lowered as she looked on sadly as the card went up to Ray who looked confused. His hand came out and it fell into his grasp.

On the card, was the very thunder wolf they had been fighting. "Cool... So that's how they turn back into cards..." Looking to Sakura, who looked down slightly as she heard from Kero that since Ray had been the one to weaken and contain the card with that seal, Thunder had chosen him. Ray looked at the card and walked up. "Sakura..." She looked to Ray who held the card out. "You want this right?"

"You want to give it to me?" Ray nods as Sakura took the card. "Thank you Ray-chan... I'm glad you all turned up and helped capture Thunder with me... I thought we were in trouble there." Ray chuckled as he looked to his right. Kaze walked up before looking to Naruto for a few moments and then to Sakura.

"With a card like Thunder. Least now we can do something." Sakura looked on confused before Kaze turned to leave. "Take Naruto home and rest you two... You both will have a long day tomorrow. You guys did well on your own. I hope that soon, you won't need us to act as protectors forever..." Ray looked to Sakura before running off. She watched them go for a moment before looking to Thunder and smiled slightly.

'Thank you sensei, Ray...'

X X

Opening the door the next morning, Sakura found Naruto wearing his orange clothing again. "Y-you're wearing your old clothing..." Naruto sat with his head on the table.

"I only have one set of that new outfit; I don't want to do anything till I get more sets..." He mumbled as Sakura walked passed him and into the kitchen, Kero landed on the table.

"Still no better?" Sakura heard Kero ask Naruto. "No... Still drained..." Naruto responded and Sakura looked at him sadly as she gathered the items for today's breakfast. He had been too weak to really move ever since Thunder was rebounded off him. "What we doing today Sakura?" She looked up in thought.

"I think we're meeting at the training grounds..." Naruto didn't move as he listened.

"I hope sensei knows what's wrong... I don't feel myself right now..." Looking down, it was her fault Naruto was like this, if she had just been more capable. "Don't think it's your fault Sakura." She looked to Naruto as he rolled his head round to look at her. "We were not ready to fight like that. I sure as hell wasn't... So don't feel that because you couldn't do anything, made any difference... I did what I did to protect you, and I'd have done it again even if you were able to fight Thunder."

"Yeah... But I feel bad because you're like this..." Naruto waved his hand casually to her saying not to worry. She looked away, "It doesn't change the fact I could have prevented that, if I wasn't so scared."

"Fear is good Sakura..." Naruto responded. "If you didn't have fear, it wouldn't make you stronger." She looked back confused. "Because you have something to overcome, fear is something you must break through in order to reach greater heights, which is why I plan to become hokage..." She smiled as she finished preparing the food. "I'll face lots of scary things, but I must face it in order to get to where I must. As will you, facing a clow card like Thunder," He slowly sat up and thanked her for the food. "Is just the first step. You'll be better against the next ones." Kero nods.

"Besides, not all clow cards are that bad. Some are gentle in nature and some are mischievous. So don't worry, not all will be as aggressive as Thunder." Sakura relaxed, least that was a good thing. She looked to Naruto who ate slowly; he seemed so different at his slow pace, unlike his fast hyper style. She missed that brighter part of him, it just didn't feel like Naruto right now.

In the short time she'd come to know him, she found his bright, friendly and hyper like aura. Very attractive, it seemed to make her want to keep Naruto round her, that more often. "Let's hurry and get ready, we need to get going soon." Naruto nods and both went back to eating as Kero enjoyed his sweet tea and biscuits.

Once she had grabbed her book and key, both were out the door, but she had to walk really slowly with Naruto, who was moving even slower than the passing snails. She wondered if there was away to help and glanced to Kero. Then it hit her, "Naruto come this way..." Sakura called before scurrying off round the corner. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he walked round.

To the rest of the people round the path, only a flash of light flickered before Sakura walked back out. Naruto sat with Kero in her hood. "I see, so that's what Sakura wanted." Naruto mused as he bounced in the hood. Kero glanced down before looking back over Sakura's shoulder. Naruto stretched, it felt really comfortable here. "Wake me when we get there..."

"Naruto's fallen asleep..." Kero muttered to Sakura as she glanced about the streets.

"Really?" Sakura answered as she headed in a direction. "Well I guess that's okay, you keep an eye on him Kero-chan. I don't want to loss Naruto if something happens." The small guardian nods in response.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kero asked.

"Nope," Kero glanced over curious as to where she was going. "I'm heading to the hokage's office, so I can find out where the training grounds are." Kero didn't answer, as he felt he may as well enjoy the trip.

Her trip didn't take long as she began to follow routes she had remembered during the tasks of yesterday and she found herself quickly up the stairs and knocking at the hokage's door. There was a faint thump and a quick cough. "Come in..." Opening the door, she smiled as the hokage was busy wiping his nose. "Ah Sakura-chan. What's brings you here this morning? Don't you have to be attending to your team right now?" Sakura stopped before the desk and gave a short bow.

"Forgive my intrusion, I know your busy sir. But I was wondering if you tell me where the training grounds were? It's still a little confusing going about the village and all." The elderly ninja raised a curious eyebrow.

"Where is Naruto then Sakura? Shouldn't he be the one to show you?" Sakura smiled nervously, which was obvious there was a reason. "What has he been doing Sakura? He hasn't just left you to get there yourself has he?" She shook her head. "Then why might you come to ask me?" She glanced away.

"Naruto's still a little tired from what happened last night. So I thought I would come here and ask, plus get a bit more understanding of the village layout and where to go and how to get there." Which was all true, since Naruto was sleeping in her hood. He wasn't really in a capable state to help her. Plus it showed more independence if she knew how to get about the village and not have to worry Naruto or have him come when he might need to do other things.

"I see... Very well," The elder stood and walked over to a map of the village on his back wall by the door. Sakura walked up and kept the hood just covering Naruto enough, it would be confusing to explain that situation. "Just follow this route to the gate and go from there to these grounds here. "I believe you're on training ground 1," Sakura gave a short nod.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama..." The elder smiled as Sakura headed out the door. He turned and walked up to the window and watched as Sakura descended back into the city. The elder watched her retreating form.

'Kinomoto...' He sighed slightly before returning to his duties.

'I don't think he believed me very much...' Sakura mused to herself as she ran through the village. It was always amazing to see the differences of old and modern life style items here and there. It was fascinating, with each building, each person and object she passed. She loved this city for just the feel of how it looked so... Peaceful, a peaceful village with the ninja's always on watch, ready to give their lives for it. Like her, they sleep without a care. No fear of anything, attack or anything else.

She glanced to see two konoha ninja busy talking by the entrance gate as they watched people go in and out. They looked at her and gave a short nod with a smile which Sakura smiled back and nods before heading out the gate.

The area round the village was protected from a large distance as the training fields were too large and wouldn't be great if damage was caused during the time ninja trained. She didn't wonder why, but it must just be for safety.

For she had of yet to see what a ninja could do outside the shadow clone jutsu, and disappearing in puffs of smoke, too a bit of magic from her sensei and young teammate.

Once at the grounds having followed the signs, she found the grounds quiet and Kero seemed not to sense any magic as of yet from their teammates. So sitting down by a tree, Sakura slowly moved her hood round and smiled. He looked so peaceful, but she had to wake him at some point, so setting him down, she stepped back and summoned her staff.

She returned Naruto to normal size and rejoined him on the grass. She gazed over the area; it was mostly grass terrain with a river that ran along the back by the trees. The sounds of only the birds and the rustling of tree's, followed by the faint movement of the water.

She must have fallen asleep in the warm morning air. For the next thing she knew, a voice was calling. "Hey, come on! Don't sleep about like that. Anyone could easily kill you for such carefree leisure." Slowly her eyes opened, Naruto's face was the first thing she met and that quickly made her sit up. A small chuckle made her look to Ray who was grinning very cheeky like. "I thought you both said you weren't together..." Looking to Naruto, she shook her head quickly.

"We're not, Naruto was tired so he's been sleeping and I got tired sitting about waiting..." She retorted. Ray put his hands in his pockets; he stood there loosely in his black short, blue vest and black sleeveless jacket. A short staff, maybe as long as hers was rested on his back. The most noticeable thing on his clothing was the white neckerchief off at the side. A small black star on the tip. "You're clothing..." Sakura muttered and Ray looked at them.

"What?" Looking at her confused, was something wrong with them. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No... It's just that, I had assumed the last outfit I saw you in, was, um... You're ninja uniform..." Ray crossed his arms.

"You saying I can't change my style?" She shook her head, "So why ask? Everybody has a right to wear what they like," He turned his back to Sakura annoyed by her comment. "Sheesh you sound like some annoying person I know." She stared dumbfounded at the boy; he seemed to change so quickly. "So anyway!" Sakura jumped a little startled by his sudden burst of happy energy. "If you keep saying you're not together... Why is your face red?" She blinked at the comment.

"I feel a little embarrassed when someone says something like that..." She looked to the floor, and her thumbs swirled round one another as she held her hands together. "Just because we're close friends doesn't mean I'm something I'm not, same to Naruto." Ray looked at her for a moment as she stared at him.

"Okay, maybe so... I doubt he would be if you hardly even defend yourself." Her gaze drifted down at that.

"What did I tell you about saying thing's Ray." Sakura's gaze turned to Kaze as he walked up, his eyes locked with his little brothers. "You know what sorts of things happen when you say hurtful words like that."

"I'm only stating a fact onii-chan!" Kaze remained focused on him Sakura looked down at that.

"Fact or not, you have no right to say that to someone, Sakura knows she wasn't ready. It was untimed and not predicted, that's why I've got them here today. So go sit by that tree over there, I need to see to these two." Ray glanced to Sakura and Naruto before running off. Kaze walked over and crouched down, his hand rested on Sakura's shoulder. "Ray's a fool sometimes, knows too much and says too much for his own good." Sakura didn't look up to meet his gaze as he then looked to Naruto.

"You're both starting out; Naruto only has his ninja skills, a henge, substitution and a shadow clone technique. You're still that of a civilian with no capabilities to use chakra." She still didn't respond. "That's why I'm made your sensei, I can use both chakra and mana, and I'm going to help you both get on your feet, so you can help one another. Of course Naruto will need more effort, as he's 'the' ninja. You're only duty outside of the clow cards are the simple D-rank missions which will help shape you up in the time your here gathering them." Sakura looked to Naruto.

It was true, at some point Naruto would go off and do more dangerous missions possibly, while she would remain here or where ever the next clow card appeared. Just the thought that he could be hurt out there, it made her worry.

A small chiming, like two bits of metal knocking off one another, made Sakura look up to Kaze curiously. There in his hand dangling from a chain were two bracelets. Both were silver, with black sphere like gems. "Put this on your wrist." He handed one to her, and she looked at it confused as he walked over to Naruto. "Hey, I know using magic for a first timer might be an absolute drain." He stated to Naruto who mumbled as he awoke. "I'm putting this on for your help," With that said, he latched it on round Naruto's right wrist.

She watched as the gem glowed and a circle appeared in a flash and was gone. Naruto sat up; he looked like he was back to himself. Jumping up onto his feet, he grinned, "I'm restored!" He cheered as their sensei looked on amused. Looking to her bracelet she clipped it on. It felt tight, but not like restricted tight, like; it was made to fit her wrist. Her eyes widen, she felt strange now, but she couldn't put her finger on it as to what. Kaze walked passed and a ways off. "You two over here. Keroberos," Kaze called out as he looked in the trees at the small yellow guardian. "You'll be fine there, I don't think I need anything important, just sit back and watch." His golden eyes met the stare of Naruto and Sakura.

He clapped his hands together before rubbing them as he began his lesson. "Today, we are going to begin using magic. Sakura, for the time being you will not use your Key." Sakura looked at her Key before putting it away and Kaze continued. "The bracelets on your wrists are to help regulate your mana energy till you can control it freely. As you saw with Naruto, his magical energy left him drain and since his physical energy and spiritual energy have always been balanced, I used the bracelet to balance the three out." Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"How come I wasn't drain till back then?" Kaze looked on at Naruto with his joyful smile.

"Because you never used magic, while you did have it. It was just sealed off, waiting on a time to use it. I don't know how yet, but Sakura's appearance broke the seal that kept your magic back and it began to leak out. It's like people with chakra. Everyone can do it; it's just sealed away till there was a need to use it. But unlike chakra, not everyone has it. You're just one of the rare ones." Naruto nods slowly as he understood and Kaze looked between the pair.

"Anyway, as I was saying, since your magic is a part of you, it needs balance, Sakura's only got here physical and her mana, and no doubt both have been balanced since the day she was born. As she has not had a draw back from using her clow cards," Sakura nods as Kaze looked to Naruto. "But the bracelet for her is control, to help her regulate the input and output. Yours Naruto is to help balance the three energies, physical, mana and spiritual." Sakura raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Wouldn't mana and spiritual come under the same area?" Naruto nods, it did sound right.

"Yes, they are under the same..." Kaze stated with crossed arms as he took a moment to think. "But to help understand, magic and chakra are two different spiritual energies, so I'm doing this to help you two out. As it would become confusing. Now..." He looked out and both looked and saw a stump, both confused as it wasn't there a moment ago. "That will be your target. So I'm going to teach you a basic technique..." The male looked at the stump and drew a kunai. "This one's a little rusty for me..." He brought his right arm back and the kunai glowed. "Sou," He swung forward at that, "Hajin!" At that a release of greenish blue energy in a wide arch cut along the ground, striking the stump and delivering a deep dent into it. He took a breath before looking to the pair. "That is the wind based arte, Souhajin."

"Woah..." Was all Naruto could say before looking to Kaze in an excited manner. "So how can I do that?" Kaze waved Naruto over and told him to draw his kunai.

"Now Naruto, you have to focus your magic into the kunai and swing forward and release as you do. This will also give me an idea of you magic alignment... And don't worry if you fail or get it right the first time. This is practice... Now, do as I do first." Naruto nods. "Grip the kunai upside down; reverse grip will be better to start with." Naruto nods and did so. "Rest the other palm flat on the base of the clenched one." Naruto did so. "Focus as you pull back, remember, and imagine a coat round the kunai." Naruto closed his eyes.

Sakura watched, Naruto looked as determined as Kaze did. "Swing and release at the same time. Ready..." Naruto tensed slightly. "Go!"

"Souhajin!" A large arch from Kaze shot out and hit the stump. Naruto's was much smaller and shrunk away after half the distance. Kaze patted Naruto on the back as Naruto looked down defeated; he hoped to do so well there.

"That was great Naruto!" He glanced across to Sakura who was clapping. "That was great for your first attempt." He grinned, least he felt better now.

"Now..." Kaze said walking over to Sakura. She looked at him and jumped as he caught the Kunai at the tip and handed the handle to her. She didn't want to touch it, she didn't like the idea of holding a weapon that could kill them, or her.

Kaze could see the fear in her eyes and crouched down. "This is not for killing Sakura..." His hand laced over hers and he put the kunai on her palm. "It can save your life one day. We won't always be there, and if something goes wrong. This might be your only saviour; it's a scary world out there okay." She looked at the weapon and then Kaze. "They may be used to kill, but they can save you okay. For your safety, keep these on you..." She looked at the weapon.

She didn't want to, but Kaze's words made it apparent, and after seeing what happened on the night she met Naruto... Could she really make that much difference with this one item? Kaze stood as Sakura held the item tightly. "Think you can do as I showed...?" Sakura nods and he put her alongside Naruto. "Both of you, do as I said and do it together... Ready..." Sakura looked at the kunai and swallowed nervously.

"It's okay..." She looked to Naruto who was glancing to her with a small smile. "Relax, you'll be fine okay." She nods and both got into stance. Kaze gave a countdown. Both swung back and focused, it was different to how she used the clow cards.

"Souhajin!" Both called out, Naruto's arch was larger this time, but Sakura's was an equal match and both streamed along the floor and passed both sides of the stump. Naruto cheered as Sakura looked on surprised by her ability to pull that off. But was startled as Naruto grabbed her hand and span her on her feet.

"That was great Sakura! You did as well as I did on you first turn!" Letting her go, she stumbled back and gave a red cheeked smile, a little embarrassed from his actions to her.

"It was expected from someone like Kinomoto..." Kaze stated as he walked up. "But for the rest of the time currently, I want you two to keep doing the same attack. At lunch we'll take a break, and from there I will have you both partake in a different exercise." Both nod and he waved them back to what they were doing.

"Souhajin!" Kero watched from the tree as both went over the same stance and attack pattern. 'I see... Kero mused as he watched Kaze's intense gaze. 'He's gauging their current physical levels, seeing how far they can go before they're too tired to go on...' Looking back to Sakura, who seemed to have this down like a breeze. 'It was expected, Sakura may have a small amount of magic right now. But she's always had it and it's easy to control for her. But Naruto...' He watched as Naruto's attacks fluctuated up and down in attacks. 'He's just beginning to start his ability to use magic... But he seems to have some understanding...'

Slowly it wasn't long before Naruto was forced to sit out. Kaze sat with his legs crossed and his hand on his knees as he watched Sakura intensely. Naruto watched Kaze before looking to Sakura and watching her pull off the attack. 'She's so good at it, now I feel like the useless one here.' He smiled at that, Sakura had felt completely out of place when they took on Thunder. Yet here she was pulling off the same attack over and over again with no worries. 'Guess I've just got to get stronger...' Punching the floor, he took a breath. 'Sakura, a girl who only just met me and only knew me for a couple of hours. Risked her life to save mine, I will do what I must to protect her and get her home. That is all I can really do for what she did.'

As time went by, it was becoming clear now that Sakura's own physical energy was beginning to dwindle. She stopped after her next attack; Naruto could see she was tired. "You want to stop Sakura?" Kaze asked and Sakura shook her head.

"I'm... Fine..." With that she got back into stance. 'I need to be able to protect myself...' The weapon glowed brightly and Naruto's eyes widen by the sudden increase. "Souhajin!" This time she released an attack as tall as she was and it cut deep into the stump.

"That was awesome Sakura!" Naruto cheered as she smiled back with a chuckle. But Naruto noticed something off and quickly stood, and in good time too as Sakura's leg's gave out and she fell. But Naruto caught her before she hit the floor. "Sakura..." Kaze stood after Sakura collapsed and walked up as Naruto looked to him confused.

"That, is the result of one's magic when they completely drain it. Unlike me or you, unless we use up our chakra first, then we won't collapse out right. But we'll be moving about at the pace of your average slug." Naruto turned back to Sakura. "You're quiet attached to her you know..." Naruto looked back to Kaze.

"She's my friend, and... Even after meeting me, finding out like I did what I contained... And, she gave her safety no regards to herself as she saved me from death. She's kind and nice to be around. What can I say she's been the first person to actually spend their time with me who's near my age..." Kaze looked on sadly at Naruto.

"Take good care of her, she's a rare one to meet..." Naruto nods as Kaze crouched down; he smiled at the lad as he put his hand on his head. "She'd make a great wife you know..." He was expecting something from that comment, but he held back the snigger as that young ninja's face went completely red.

Shaking his head really quickly, Naruto turned his gaze back on Kaze. "Don't say stuff like that!" The male chuckled and stood.

"Rest her under the tree's where you were. I'll be back soon with lunch..." With that he walked off and over to Ray. "Oi brat, let's go get some lunch." Ray glanced back and nods, Naruto looked back to Sakura and picked her up before setting her down by the trees.

'She's a rare one...' Naruto lay back and looked at the tree's as they moved in the wind. 'She'd make a great wife...' Naruto shook his head, 'Damn sensei, he's getting my head all mixed up. I'm helping Sakura get home, and help her gather the clow cards.' His gaze drifted to Sakura, he was happy to have met this girl, like he had seen over the last few days. She was so different, unlike other girls. He sat up as he saw a tear in Sakura's eye. 'Is she... Crying?' Her mouth moved slightly, but he didn't catch what was said. 'I wonder...' He mused sadly as he lay back down and watched the birds fly over head.

'Could she be thinking of home?'

X X

As time went by, Naruto had got up and continued to train quietly while he waited. And what seemed a long time out there with Sakura. Only an hour had passed before Kaze had returned with three food boxes. "Training I see, Naruto." Glancing over, the young blond haired ninja nods

"Yeah, I want to get this down." Watching Kaze set the food down by Sakura, the older teen turned his gaze to Naruto and walked over.

"It won't be a simple keep doing it and it will become correct. The reason I've taught you Souhajin is to one, help you understand the control of mana. And two, help you become more familiar with how to control your magical energy levels..." He turned back to Sakura. "And one other, now," Looking back to Naruto slightly. "Eat some food, wake Sakura as well. I'm going to set up your next training task today."

With a short nod, Naruto passed his sensei and moved to sit down by the three food boxes. "Hey, Sakura..." Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a short nudge. "Wake up, there's food waiting." He didn't notice, but Kaze was watching and waiting. Slowly Sakura's eyelids moved as they scrunched together before she sat up.

"Huh? What happened?" Glancing about, "How did I end up over here?" Naruto looked down to the food and grabbed one for Sakura.

"You collapsed, due to you're over use of mana... Sensei went to get food, so, here you go." Looking to Naruto, she smiled and took the box as Kero floated down and took on himself.

'Good...' Kaze mused going back to his task at hand. 'She hadn't out right drained herself with that last attack, if she had. She might not have woken up so easily and it could have been a full day before she awoke.'

Both Naruto and Sakura sat quietly as Kaze worked setting up targets, they didn't really speak much during the time, more content with sitting and eating. Kero was too into his food to really say anything either. Once both had finished, Kaze returned and looked at the pair before sitting down in front of them.

"To put it simple, you're both capable to fight with magic, having watched you both. Sakura, you're magic is a balance of fire and earth, and you Naruto, of wind and water." Both looked to each other confused before looking back to Kaze. "There are 6 element's to magic, fire, water, wind, earth, light and dark. Thunder that we use for ninjutsu, is a sub element in magic and anyone can do that piece of cake." He looked to Naruto. "Hold out your bracelet," Naruto did so, that's when he noticed, the black gem had become a bluish green colour. "The gem is that colour, because it has now become aligned with your mana energy. Yours Sakura." Looking to hers, she saw a brownish red. "They are normally, either one colour or two. Never met one with three." Kaze said standing.

"I can teach you both, but mastering your elements can only be done by you two alone. Get used to charging and controlling the level of your mana. And I'll teach you guys a new technique for each element over the passing months. Now," He turned to the stumps. "We've ended the magical portion of today's training. Now, it's time for you Naruto to shine."

"Huh?" Looking confused, what did their sensei mean? The jonin turned back to the pair.

"I want you Naruto, to teach Sakura, the basic's in ninja arts. The Taijutsu, and the weapons skills." Naruto looked to Sakura, she didn't seem to keen. "While you may not like it Sakura, I told you before when I passed you the kunai. It's for your own safety, Naruto, Ray, myself... We're not always going to be there. I'm doing this to help you." Sakura nods slowly and stood.

"Hai..." Naruto stood slowly as Kero sat back and looked between the two. "You're right sensei..."

"Okay, Naruto, I've left the kunai, the shuriken and a list of to do's in a scroll for you. Remember, we've got missions tomorrow and then there's a free day for you two after to do as you like. Now, I'm going to teach Ray. So behave yourselves..." With that, Kaze formed a seal and vanished in a puff of smoke.

They stood there for several moments before Naruto looked to Sakura slowly, "You okay Sakura?" She shook her head.

"I'm not no..." Naruto looked at her sadly, "I didn't ask for this!" She stated to Naruto as she looked at him. "I was made a cardcaptor, not someone to fight off ninja possibly, I... It's not what I was expecting when I was told I was being put under a sensei." Naruto watched on his eyes showing their sadness for her, she was all mixed up in this, what was their sensei thinking about having Sakura do all this, and she wasn't the sort of person for this kind of stuff. "I just want to go home..." Rubbing her eyes, she looked to the floor. "I miss my friends, my tou-san, my annoying onii-chan... I miss them all so much right now!" Her form shook, she couldn't stop crying.

She didn't know how much she had been holding up over that week. But this had gotten to her, she wanted to go back to her normal life, back to her school and see everyone again. She didn't ask to be made a killer.

Naruto's being met hers and he hugged her slightly. "I'm sorry Sakura, I know you must be missing them all so badly." She cried into his shoulder as Naruto lowered them to the floor slowly. "I will get you home, I know though, that it might not be for a long time, but I promise, on my life. I'll get you home, back to those you long to see again." She held onto him for who knew how long.

"Naruto, thank you." He made a difference, he was different to everyone she met. "I hope so too..."

They stayed there for a while, Kero looked at Sakura sadly. If was hard for her to be away for so long, even if she was now the cardcaptor, she was only a young girl.

After a while, Sakura released Naruto and both sat there, his gaze soft. "You don't have to do what he's asked you know... I can just continue training myself." She shook her head.

"If I want to get home, I have to get stronger, strong enough to defend myself, and to protect my friends like you do for me." Her eyes red, but she tried to smile, she had to do this, Naruto grinned sheepishly at that.

"I do what I can," She stood, and Naruto followed. "But really Sakura, y-you don't to use ninja weapons, it's not right that you have too."

"I have to, right? How else can I stand on my own two feet if I have you to help me stand there..." He looked at her, even against her very reason, she was willing to go ahead and use it, just so she wasn't a burden. "So, come on." Sakura spoke as she walked passed. "Show me how to throw shuriken." Nodding slowly, Naruto followed behind her. Standing beside her, Naruto crouched down by the small group of kunai and shuriken; there was a list of things to do for the pair of them in the scroll beside him.

While he opened the scroll, Sakura slowly picked up the small four point spinning star. "First is go over the shuriken and kunai target practice, and I'm told to use the kage bunshin to gather them up, sensei also said to practice henge with them and use clones for kunai or shuriken. Hm..." Looking to Sakura who looked at him curiously, "Let's get started, now..." Naruto crouched down, but stopped. 'Is that...' His gaze drifted up and he stopped, seeing the shuriken in Sakura's hand. "Sakura!" The girl jumped as he reached for her hand. "You've..." Opening her hand, Sakura winced and her eyes widened, that shuriken had dug into her skin cleanly, she hadn't even noticed it. "These are very sharp..." Naruto muttered as Sakura whimpered as the shuriken was pulled out. "Keep still..." Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a small on hand medical kit, it was small, and it looked like it would do little help for serious injuries. "This might sting."

She yelped in pain, but Naruto had a strong grip on her wrist as he applied what he needed and quickly bandaged it up. Once released, Sakura looked at her hand, a small red patch already coming through. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, "I didn't..."

"Hey," Naruto spoke calmly. "It's my fault, I should have said..." He put his hands round hers. "Just relax, the pain will go away. Everyone holds a shuriken wrong from time to time..." He then crouched down and picked up the kunai and shuriken. "Just for future remembrance." Naruto started as he held out the kunai. "Hold the kunai like this," He said showing a grip type. "This," Showing her another, "Or this..." Sakura nods as Naruto flicked the kunai in his hand. "Not, like this." He said, Sakura gasped as he purposely cut himself. "It's okay..." Naruto stated as he released the kunai and caught it the right way. His hand had two defining cuts in his lower palm and on the inside of his fingers. "It's all to show you..." He then looked to the stump and gripping the kunai at the ring, he flicked his wrist forward as he swung his arm.

The kunai hit the outer edge of the stump. But the distance he had to throw, she expected it to be a little off. "Shuriken," Naruto spoke as he held it at the pointed end. "Like before, hold like this, or like this." He said showing. "Not like..."

"I... Don't need to be shown that again..." Sakura muttered as she rubbed her wounded palm nervously. Naruto smiled and flicked the shuriken and it dug into the stump, it was also much faster than the kunai by far. Summoning clones, they rushed off to get the kunai and shuriken while Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Now that you've seen, I'm going to teach you how to do as I did. We'll start with the kunai..." He passed her the small arrow head knife. "Get the weight feel, and just get used to how the weight changes." Naruto said spinning the kunai on his index finger. Looking at the kunai, she nods. But the pain in her pain made it difficult. But she nods and watched as Naruto threw the kunai. Glancing to her, Sakura stepped up and threw.

It didn't even get beyond halfway. She looked at the weapon annoyed as Naruto chuckled and picked up another kunai. The clone gather the kunai as Naruto put the next one in her hand. "Let me show you the stance..." She heard a puff of smoke and blinked as a smaller hand held hers. She glanced round to see a younger looking Naruto. "You're a bit short, so I thought I would make it easier..." He grinned before taking her through the motions and telling her how to throw like he was told to. "Ready..." He said as he moved her fingers to the correct position. "And fly..."

The kunai flew and fell short of the stump. But it was a better throw than before. Releasing her hand, he passed her another kunai. "Again Sakura..." She nods, and focused on the stump, she swung and released.

This time it scored the stump, better than Naruto's throw, as it was more in line, but it was still quite low down. Naruto smiled at her, "There we go; now you've got the hang of it. Just don't start out doing the teacher; otherwise, I won't be much help to you." She smiled at that comment. Clones went and gathered the kunai and Naruto stepped alongside her. Summoning clones, they took form as kunai and Naruto gathered them all up. "Ready?" Sakura nods as both stood up to the two stumps. "The one to get the most out of ten throws doesn't have to wash up tonight."

"You're on Naruto..." She felt determined to do her best here. But she kept glancing back, Naruto had yet to come out from under the henge he had formed on him. "When you're ready..." A kunai dug into the stump on Naruto's.

"You're turn." She looked from the kunai to Naruto before getting into stance. She threw and flinched as it missed the stump.

'Damn...' Naruto held out his next kunai and with a flick of his wrist, struck the stump. Somehow... It was like he'd done this all before... But there was something, something there that couldn't understand how. Ever since he met Sakura, he was sure he'd met her before. He wouldn't have said it otherwise. Sakura took a breath before bringing her arm back, 'I can do this...' She let it fly and struck the side of the stump and it held its ground. 'That's one...'

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto mentally cursed as the kunai skimmed off the side, he was never the best and even now, it seemed he was far from expert at the art of projectiles. Glancing to Sakura, she held her kunai ready and threw it, this one struck dead on, her best throw yet. She smiled at him, and he gave a short nod. She was improving quickly.

"Okay..." Naruto spoke as changed his throwing stance from round the body to across from his throwing arms side. The kunai dug in at the top. "6 to go..." Naruto commented as Sakura held the kunai lightly before throwing, it dug in and she just kept smiling. She was hitting her mark now, Naruto kicked himself slightly, he was no where doing as good as she was. It made him look bad. Taking a moment, he threw two kunai at once and both missed along the sides.

'Did he miss on purpose?' Sakura asked herself confused as she looked at his gaze. He seemed so annoyed right now, and upset? She picked her next kunai and threw, and threw again. She was wondering what was going on, she was able to easily hit her mark now. Yet, he wasn't? "Is... Something wrong Naruto?" Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"N-no, nothing, I guess I just have bit of a bad day here and there." He formed his hand sign and returned to his normal state. He quickly went to the shuriken's as the clones appeared and grabbed the kunai. Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"What about the challenge?" Naruto shook his head.

"That's okay, I'll wash up..." He stood and handed out the throwing stars to her. "This one is easier, pinch here, tuck back to here, just be careful of how much pressure you put in your pull back and, let it fly." The shuriken dug into the wood and he grinned slightly as Sakura looked at the small star in the wood to Naruto.

"Okay..." She tucked the small start in and kept it just off her palm, and threw. But it didn't go as predicted as she missed widely and off to the side some clones had been sat ready to fetch the stars. She wasn't sure if she couldn't have been anymore horrified as it stuck between the clone's eyes and with a yelp, went up in smoke. "G-gomen N-Naruto... I... I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Good thing that wasn't me..." Naruto muttered, while it had been an amusing sight, he felt a little nervous that if he had been there, that would have been all over. Her gaze lowered before turning to again Naruto for help. "Okay..."

Much to Sakura's confusion, he didn't help her through the movement, but simply had her adjust her body to the right stance and how the shuriken should be thrown. It felt so different to the kunai display. "Okay Sakura," Naruto said stepping back. "Throw when ready."

The Shuriken did get it on course, but it bounced off the wooden stump. She had a long way to go if she was going to survive here. "Don't worry," She glanced back to Naruto who was looking at the stump, "You'll get there soon enough. Everything today's just to help you understand the basics. Now..." Reaching for the scroll, Naruto took a quick read over. "The last thing on this list is physical training. Hand to hand, exercise, or running... laps... of the... village..." He stared blankly at the scroll, whom in their right mind would run round the village, it was huge! "Well..." Looking too Sakura who was waiting for a decision.

"What should we do then?" He didn't want to do hand to hand combat. Sakura wasn't the sort of person he wanted to fight. She wasn't even ready besides the ability of fight card itself. "I don't mind running round the village," He didn't show it, but he waited for a why. "You know, so I can see more of the village." Good enough reason then.

"Okay, come on, I know the routes to go round the village. So try keep up," Sakura gave an assuring nod and followed behind him after he packed up.

X X

"I'm... So tired..." Sakura muttered as she fell forward onto the bed. Kero landed on the desk and set the clow book down. "I wonder something..."

"What is it Sakura?" She didn't move as she remained content with resting her body.

"Why, after getting Thunder... Did sensei say, now that I have that, we could begin... Begin what, is what I want to know..."

"Thunder is an attack card. Kaze must have figured it was time to learn battle moves and teach you how to fight." She rolled over onto her back, her hands resting on her stomach as she gazed at the ceiling.

"I really don't like this idea Kero-chan... The hokage... He said I wouldn't need to be put in danger..." She glanced to Kero for a response.

Which he did, "He didn't say you would be safe though. I know now why, because you are one of a kind my cardcaptor." She sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Kaze must understand this as well, and he said so also. That you could be in danger at times and they may not even be close."

"Naruto will be there..." Kero shook his head.

"He can't always be, you know that. Once you find your ground in this village, you'll go about doing your own stuff. He won't be there forever... From how the hokage put it to me, that Naruto or Kaze, maybe even that Ray kid. May very well die to protect you Sakura..."

She didn't respond, she just felt really bad know that bit at the end.

Once she'd recovered and both had cleaned themselves up, they made dinner and sat in peace. Naruto found that he was eating a little more than normal. But after the day he's had, it was to be expected, magic using was a really drain. Sakura just sat knowing that the person in front of her could very well die. It scared her. "Naruto..." Glancing up, she looked at him worried.

"Yeah? What's wrong Sakura?" He could see something was eating at her, and wanted to know what, if this was the reason she spoke up.

"Y-you said you'd protect me right?" He gave a short nod to her. "Does that mean... You'd, die for me?" He blinked, where this come from? He rested on the table.

"Yeah, it could mean that..." He could see it that saying those words was upsetting her. "But hey," He had to try cheer her up. "I'm going to be the next hokage, I can't die till I've achieved my dream. So you have nothing to fear. I promise, I'm not going to die on you." She shook her head.

"How can you be so sure..." He chuckled as he grins and she looked at him.

"I don't make false promises, like I said, I'm not going to die on you, I'm getting you home and I'm going to become hokage. I'd never lie to my friends..." She smiled, which was good to Naruto, as he didn't like to see her cry. "Let's finish dinner, otherwise it'll go cold." With a happy nod, she and Naruto returned to their meal.

After food, Naruto retired and Sakura went to her room. She didn't feel like doing much tomorrow, but knew she had too. But she couldn't stop thinking about today... 'Naruto...' His actions at some points today, made him really stand out to normal. 'What's wrong?'

She heard a click, it was quiet, but just enough and she sat up. Glancing to her window, she poked the flap slightly ajar and there was Naruto leaning on the edge of the window ledge. 'Naruto?' With that he glanced to her window and she jumped back slightly, but he seemed to not spot her and leapt down to the street below. She watched him run off into the night. 'Where are you going?' Sakura quickly moved to Kero. "Kero-chan, I need your help..."

"Huh?" The small guardian asked as he blinked having just got to sleep.

X X

"Can you see?" Kero asked as he landed on a tree branch, Sakura jumped down, having used the little to her advantage to get Kero to take her to where she was sure Naruto could have gone. She nods and made her way to the edge with the small guardian watching closely. "What's he doing here so late?"

"I don't know..." She muttered back, she felt curious as to know why.

"Souhajin!" A blade of energy rushed out and exploded as it collided with a second. He was training? Sakura watched on, why would he go out and not tell her? A second attack went off as Naruto and his clone traded blows. He was battling, it seemed intense...

The fight was only on for a moment longer as both jumped forward and unleashed an attack and the force exploded and Naruto was thrown back. She wanted to go over, but stayed still. "Damn it..." Sitting up, he took several breaths before punching the floor. "I can't let her down..." Forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled along the ground before looking at the stump. "I've got to do this..." He muttered to himself as he picked up the kunai.

He threw and threw again. Every so often the kunai missing or hitting the target as Sakura watched on before he threw and missed again. "Damn it!" He threw two out of frustration and they bounced off the stump and stuck into the floor. "Even now..." She perked up, "Even now, I'm still behind..." Walking up to the kunai and gathered them up and walked back to his spot. "I've got to get better. If I can't hit every point of this stump, how will I ever be able to protect her..." With that he returned to his throwing.

'He's training... He missed because he didn't throw right...' She lay on her elbows. 'I understand now... He didn't want to look bad, but as he saw me hit the mark... It must have made him feel bad since even now...' She stood and looked at Naruto for a moment. 'He doesn't want to let me down... Naruto...' His gaze remained on the stump, serious and full of determination. 'Thank you for wanting to help me so much...' She climbed onto Kero and both took off back to the apartment.

When they returned, Kero returned to his bed and Sakura sat down on hers. '...' She lay down and pulled the covered over. 'Naruto...' She smiled as she saw an image of Naruto smiling back with his confident gaze, the same one he made his promise on. 'I'm glad...' She lay on her side and closed her eyes. 'I'm glad to have met you.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

And chapter two is out of here...

Now, it's not really filler any of this just to make it look long. I'm trying my damn hardest to come up with what could and how it would affect them. Sakura having to come to fact about using weapons and fighting, Naruto determination to help her and not look weak for her sake.

Info:

**Azure Edge** (蒼破刃, _Souhajin_, "Green/Blue Destruction Blade") is a projectile physical arte that is usually the basic ranged technique for a swordsman without Demon Fang.

I'm going to be using techniques from the tales series, and vesperia will be my muse here.

Anyway, back to ccsn. I hope you guy's enjoyed this!


End file.
